Through the Eyes of Another Chris' story
by ChristinaEmmy
Summary: Vampire Academy, but from the perspective of one of Roses oldest and best friends. Christina (Chris) is not just your average teenage Moroi, she is special and in order for Rosemary Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir to succeed in their journey, they're going to need Chris' help along the way. But what happens when your closest friend has lied to you her whole life? READ BEFORE OTHER!
1. Chapter 1

_**Through the Eye's of Another/ Chris' story**_

_**Vampire Academy; storms version**_

_**Chapter one**_

**color code; ****emmetts thoughts to chris, ****chris' thoughts to emmett, ****chris having a vision, ****chris having a regular dream, important, ****Lissa's thoughts**

It was a dark October night. Halloween to be exact, and I was sneaking back onto the college campus to get to the apartment that my friends and I rented. I had just left a rave party, and I guess that you could say that I had had a little to drink because what else would make me see double and keep stumbling on my own two feet? I was wearing a black dress that tied around my neck and hinted at my cleavage, and was split down the middle in the front. It was short. And when I say short, I mean _short_. I was surprised that I could even get it on because if I bent over even the slightest bit, then it showed my ass eating my panties.

It was an incredibly dark night out, the moon hiding somewhere. It would be extremely difficult for someone normal to see anything without a flashlight. But, well, I'm anything but normal, so I could see perfectly fine as I made my way down the deserted street to the college.

My legs and back were bare, and what with the October weather and all, I was freezing. I probably grew three inches of leg hair in the last two minutes. It was late at night so the streets were empty, nobody out trick or treating. All was quiet. Just the way I like it.

I had finally begun to relax a little bit when I heard a 'snap', causing me to stop in my tracks. Listening intently I didn't hear anything else so I started walking again.

"Idiot." I muttered to myself out loud. "What's wrong with you? Who in their right mind walks around in the pitch black, on Halloween? How stupid could I get? All kinds of freaking weirdoes out here this time of year, looking for unsuspecting women to pray on." I scoff. "Not to mention the dang strogoi that like to feast on those of my kind. Idiot. If I get killed, Rose and Lissa are going to kill me. Zamedlit', kak glupo ya mogu nado byt'? Yest' vse vidy lian zdes'." _**(Retard, how stupid do I have to be? There are all kinds of creepers out here.)**_

I saw the building that we were staying at and quickened my pace. Walking onto the property I stop when I hear another twig snap. Looking around me, I search for the cause. My eyes narrowing as I looked around me intently.

Not seeing anything, I shrug and begin to shimmy up the drain pipe to our window. Heels in hanging from their straps in my mouth. Reaching my destination, I crawl into the open window and land on my pallet.

I wince at the small thud that sounds into the room.

Lissa was turning in her sleep and muttering moans. Quietly, I stand up and walk over to her and place a hand on her forehead, sweat clinging to my palm. Closing my eyes, I mutter under my breath and send calming and soothing thoughts to her. Instantly she stops moaning and a small smile lights up her face. Glancing at the bed across the room I see Rose, foot hanging off of the bed, cover on the floor, drool covering her pillow as she snores. I chuckle to myself, Who would a thought that big bad Rose Hathaway snores and sucks her thumb?

Shaking my head silently, I walk over to a pile of clothes in the corner. They were all neatly folded and kept clean and sorted. Unlike the rest of the place. Rose wasn't the neatest of people and could wreck a place in two hours, depending on her mood, and from looking at the small apartment, well, you wouldn't believe that I had just cleaned it this morning. Lissa tries to help, but with the accident still ever present on her mind, well, that just leaves me.

Grabbing a large shirt off of the pile, I quickly change out of my dress and into the light purple nightie. It felt so good to be out of those restricting clothes and into something a little more comfortable. I usually never sleep in anything, but sharing a room with Lissa and Rose, well, I'm trying to cut back on being so vulnerable in my birthday suit. Rose would definitely take a picture and post it on Facebook.

I walk over to the window and peer out. The only light coming from the one street lamp that sits in our yard.

A sudden movement catches my attention and I jerk my head in that direction just in time to see a figure run past the lamp. It was a tall figure, and incredibly fast and strong, male from the profile. My heart began to pound a little faster as I watched him disappear into the shadows. I shut the window and lock it and did the same to the front door.

Closing my eyes, I said a few words and suddenly, the whole room was encompassed in a protective shield only I could see. The mixture of blue and purple made my eyes water at the brightness, but marvel at what I had just done. Knowing that we were safe from any kind of harm.

I laid down on the floor on my pallet and pulled the covers up over me. Closeting my eyes I felt the exhaustion creep in and suddenly I was thrown into a dream of my best friend in the world.

_Emmett_.

I awoke the next day to the sound of whispers and moving feet. Keeping my eyes closed I listen to what it was that Lissa and Rose were talking about.

"Do you think she misses him?" Lissa asks.

"Emmett?" Rose asks, "Of course, Chris misses him. They were dating before we left. And besides, they've always been best friends."

"Then why doesn't she talk about him? Do you think she blames us for taking her away from him?"

"Of course not. She doesn't blame us, don't think like that Liss."

"Bu-"

"No buts. Chris isn't like that and you know it. She probably doesn't talk about him because it hurts her too much. She loves him, Liss, she always has and always will. She'll talk about it when she's ready."

"It's been _two years_, Rose."

"Come on Liss. You know how Chris is. If she hasn't said anything then she either isn't ready or she won't say anything at all. We can't push her. You know she always keeps her emotions and stuff all locked up in her black heart."

"She doesn't have a black heart."

"Figure of speech."

"I know. It just hurts that she's always keeping secrets. We're supposed to be best friends, the three of us. I wish she trusted us more."

"I trust you more than you'll ever know." I say, finally showing that I was awake.

Lissa squeals and jumps three inches in the air.

"Don't do that!" she yells, hand over her heart.

"Sorry." I mutter as I stand up and walking over to sit on her bed beside her.

"Chris, are you okay?"

"I have a headache, that's all."

"That's what you get for sneaking out in the middle of the night to go partying and get drunk." Rose says dryly.

"Well what's the alternative?" I say sarcastically, "Sit and hang out with you dorks?"

"I'm offended." Lissa smiles.

"Whatever." I say standing back up to get dressed.

I grab a pair of black holey jeans, a grey tank-top, and a black hoodie. Walking into the bathroom, I quickly change and walk back out to see Rose and Lissa, heading out the door.

Grabbing a pair of socks, I shove them on, soon followed by my black army boots. I snatch up my spider man wallet and bag and run up to catch up to the girls.

Walking into our first period science class, I quickly grab a seat as the bell rings, signaling class is about to begin. Dr. Hugh Coots walks into the room all high and mighty, and saunters over to the board to begin todays lesson on evolution.

"Today class, we will be pairing into groups of two. I will read off of the list, and when you have partnered up, I will hand out the worksheets that you will be doing. Rose and Lissa will be together," he read off of a list. "William and Carl. Rory and Christina." I groan internally at this.

Rory is a human, not that there's anything wrong with that, after all I am all for things that go against Moroi laws and expectation. He's a nice guy and all, but he has a crush on me, again nothing wrong with this, it's just that Rory isn't my type. He's nowhere even close to it, and no matter how many times I try, he just won't take a hint.

He's about 6'ft 1, an inch taller than me, he's well built with short blonde hair. He's the quarterback, and although I love football, I don't love jocks. In fact, I can't stand them, they think they're better than everyone else. Granted, Rory's not exactly like other jocks, he's kind, sweet, and really funny. But theres no spark. How could there be when my heart belongs to someone else? Still, even though I might have to think of some lame excuse so I don't have to go out with him, well it would be kind of fun to chill with him for the rest of this boring class period.

"So, Chris," he says sliding into the seat beside me. We were at one of those black lab tables, where two people could be close enough to do an experiment. Rory took it upon himself to sit as close to me as possible, his thigh brushing up against mine. "How was your weekend?"

"Fine. Kind of boring really."

"Why's that?"

"I just stayed up and studied, you know how it is. School is important."

"Mmhmm. I know what you mean." he says staring at my lips.

"How was yours?"

"Same. Well, kind of. I hung out with some friends of mine and we drank a little. You should have come over, we could have played strip poker." he says, half joking, half wishful.

"Yea, too bad I didn't know about it." I say, slightly sarcastic in my reply. Sadly, he doesn't notice.

"Hey, we could do it tonight! You could come over and we could hang out, you know."

"Sounds like fun, but I promised Rose and Lissa a girls night."

"Maybe I could come over and we could all hang. They seem like pretty cool chicks."

"Oh, they are. But you wouldn't want to be there. We're just going to watch a bunch of chick flicks and eat ice-cream, while we do each other's nails and hair."

"You don't seem to be the kind of girl that likes that kind of stuff. If I come over, I could make things a lot more interesting."

"Well, no." I say, amused at his not so subtle way of trying to get an invite. "I prefer to watch action or horror movies, and drink a little vodka, but Lissa's parents are going to be there so we got to take the safe route." I lie.

"Oh," his face falls, "hey, I've never seen any of your parents. Do they not like school functions or something?"

I stiffen, "No, not really. They're always busy doing something else, but none of us mind. Less supervision." As if. Lissa's parents are dead, Rose's mom basically has nothing to do with her while she has no idea who her dad is. And me? I never met my parents. I'm just a filthy rich orphan who was raised at an academy. No mom to tell secrets to or ask for some wisdom on the ever confusing creatures, those that people refer to as 'boys.' No, not even a dad to call me his little girl. I've often asked and researched but there's nothing on who my parents are/were. The only thing that is known about me is that I am Russian and I am an Ivishkov. Other than that I might as well not exist.

I was dropped off at an orphanage in Russia when I was just three months old. I had no basket, no note. Heck I wasn't even wrapped up in a dang blanket. I spent the first five and a half years of my life in that orphanage until I was sent to St. Vladimir's Academy in America, all thanks to Queen Tatiana Ivishkov.

"And then after the game we were all going to go to Skeeter's for a party he's throwing." the sound of Rory talking brought me out of my thoughts.

"Sounds good." I say.

"Yeah, so if you're not doing anything Friday, then you should come."

"I'll try." I say distractedly.

"Okay, cool."

The bell ringing makes me jump.

"I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay, sure." I reply bending down to pick up my bag. When I stood back upright I saw him staring at my butt.

"Ummm..." he says embarrassed when he sees that I caught him. "Later." and he walks out the door.

"Stranno, ochen' stranno." I mumble to myself. _**(strange, very strange.)**_

"What?" Rose asks, confused.

"Nothing, Hathaway."

We walk out of the room and into the chaos of the hallway. There were so many people at this school that it was a nightmare to have to walk down the hallway without getting hit with paper airplanes or spit balls. As we were walking past a group of guys, they started wrestling, causing one of them to fall on me.

"Kucha idiotov." I say, shoving him off of me. _**(Bunch of Idiots.)**_

"It's going to be a long day." I mumble to myself. If only I knew that it would get worse.

_**Chapter two**_

I was sitting on the roof of the apartment that night while the girls slept. Last I checked, Rose's dark brown hair was all over her face and Lissa's platinum blonde hair was spilling over the side of the bed. They both looked like angels, if that isn't too corny to say. My own curly red hair was pulled up into a bun on the top of my head. I was letting the cold night air flow over me, giving me goose bumps. I had a feeling that they were coming, but at the moment I don't care.

My eyes felt like I had sand between my lids, the product of poor sleep. My body was exhausted. I felt as if I weighed two hundred pounds, and was taking nothing but sheer will power not to fall off of the roof.

I sat there, on the roof for maybe another two hours when I heard the ear splitting scream come from under me. I didn't move, I knew what caused it. It was Lissa, having another nightmare, most likely about the accident again. She gets them a lot. I could hear Rose rush over to her, wake her up. The screams stopped, only moans followed, along with soothing words from Rose. I try taking the bad dreams away and replace them with good ones, but I couldn't tonight. I was just too exhausted to even try, and that made me feel guilty even though I can't help it. I haven't fed in nearly five days, I'd been surviving off of human food and water, but that only works for so long. My body ached to feed.

Trying to take my mind off of those thoughts, I listen down below.

"Come on Liss, you need to feed." Rose says.

"What about Chris?" Lissa asks hesitantly

"I'm sure she fed from someone yesterday. I'm pretty sure that's the whole reason she went out last night."

It wasn't, I only went out because I needed to do something, anything but sit up all night, trying to let sleep take over. I had needed some way for my body to lose some energy, and a party was the only idea I had had.

"Ok."

Then silence for a moment untill I hear Rose moan in pleasure. My mouth started to water and my fangs began to throb as I thought of what was going on in our room, and it disgusted me. I hated having to live off of my best friend in order to survive, and although I needed blood to keep me alive, it always disgusted me to have to feed off of Rose or anyone else, even if it took less than a minute.

"Krovososushchikh vyshchelachivaniye." I mutter to myself. _**(Bloodsucking leach)**_.

A moment later I hear Lissa get up and tell Rose to lay down while she goes and gets her something to eat. Then the door opens and closes. Our neighbors cat Oscar, or whatever, jumps onto the window sill and stares out at the yard. I ignore him, tuning back into my thoughts until I hear him start to growl.

Curious I look out to see what it is that's ticking the otherwise friendly cat off. Looking to the street light, I see a tall man watching us, watching me. Because of my heightened senses I could see every detail of the man. He was incredibly tall, probably about 6'ft 7, with shoulder length brown hair, and a long lean build, he was wearing a duster. He was incredibly handsome. And creepy. His sent wafted up to me from the blowing wind that had shifted direction and suddenly I jumped up from the danger that this man represents.

Dhamphir. That explains the creepy factor.

I hear Rose take in a deep breath and curse under her breath as the man slinks into the shadows, and she rushes around the room in search of essentials.

"Chris!" she yells as she runs out our bedroom and down a flight of stairs in search of Lissa.

About five minutes later, they come bursting out the front door.

"Christina!" they both yell.

"I know." I say dropping to the ground behind them.

"Ahh!" Lissa screams.

"What'd you get?" I ask them.

Rose flashes me a smile and holds up a pair of keys. "Their Jeremy's." was all she said.

I just roll my eyes and take off down the street, the girls on my heels. We were headed about a block away so we had to hurry. Unfortunately, Rose was high from Lissa's bite and was fighting to keep from passing out and we had to help keep her up. Honestly, I was surprised that she hadn't passed out yet, and I admired her will power.

We were just coming into the view of the car when the tall dhamphir stepped into our path, causing us to come to a screeching halt. Lissa whimpers and Rose whispers to her, but I don't catch what she says, I'm too occupied with counting all of the guardians that just surrounded us.

Fifteen. There are fifteen. Not even Tatiana Ivishkov has that many, guess they really want Lissa back.

"Princess." the tall hunk says, stepping forward into the light. Yep, my first assumption was correct. He _is _handsome. I shifted my thoughts to the back of my mind. I couldn't think of anything but our current situation. He was a predator. And we, unfortunately, were his prey. Panicked, Rose acts out of instinct and presses up to me and Lissa, trying to keep us behind her and away from the cowboy dude.

"Leave them alone." she growls, "Don't touch them."

His face is perfect guardian stoic, not revealing any emotion. He holds out his hands in what appears to be some kind of gesture to calm Rose. It was a mistake, he only made her angrier."I'm not going to-" He takes a step close, too close and Rose attacks him.

I spin around and go for the two guardians trying to sneak up behind us. A man and a woman. I send out a kick that connects with the man's face, breaking his nose and causing blood to squirt out. I then give him an uppercut to the jaw, causing his head to snap back painfully. The woman comes up behind me and grips me around the waist but quickly lets go with an 'oof' sound as I elbow her in the stomach. She falls backwards before catching her footing.

There was caution in their eyes as they studied me. After all I am a poor defenseless moroi. Not! Still, Moroi were supposed to only fight with words, and the Dhamphirs had the mantra "They Come First" drilled into them since they could walk. They being Moroi, being me.

The man tries to grab me from the side but I knee him in the groin. A cheap shot, but an affective one. He falls to the ground holding his junk as he curls into the fetal position. The woman looks surprised, after all they didn't expect any fight from a Moroi, or any fight at all.

She then comes at me and lands a punch to my face. I fall back to Lissa, my lip split and blood oozing onto my chin. Ignoring the slight inconvenience, I grin at her, revealing my fangs, then I run my tongue over the wound, licking away the blood.

I suddenly do a roundhouse kick that connects with the side of her head and sends her flying back onto the street head first, knocking her unconscious. Two down, thirteen to go. I think to myself.

Just as I was going to go for another one, I feel a hand grip my wrist and I look to see Lissa's pale jade eyes pleading with me.

"Chris." she says, "Stop."

I jerk away from her and hurt flashes across her features.

"Yeah, come on Chris." I hear Rose say. "We're outnumbered. As much as I'd like to, we cant take out all of these guardians."

I don't move, I cant. I am frozen to the spot. My mind a jumbled mess as I try to make sense of what they are saying to me. Adrenaline still coursing through my veins.

"Chris." Rose says gripping my arm. "It's okay."

Defeated I fall to my knees and watch as Cowboy Dude walks up to us and says, "My name is Dimitri Belikov. I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's academy Princess, Lady Ivishkov."

I just grumble.

_**Chapter Three**_

After they had caught us, they took us to a pair of black SUV's.

"Get in." Dimitri says. Lissa and Rose comply. I just stand there with my arms crossed, daring him to make me.

Sighing he says, "We can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way. Its your choice, Lady Ivishkov."

"Mozhet byt', ya ne lyublyu lyuboy iz etikh variantov. Mozhet byt', ya khochu ostat'sya zdes'. Chto vy sobirayetes' s etim delat' beikov?" I say. _**(**__**Maybe I do not like any of these options. Maybe I want to stay here. What are you going to do about it Belikov?)**_

"Ya sobirayus' u vas prikladom sviney svyazali i brosili v spine, yesly vy ne slushayte. Nam nuzhno, chtoby vy i drugiye obratno v bezopechnykh. Teper' ya proshu, to, pohaluysta, sest' v mashinu, chtoby my mogli zashchitit' scoikh druzey? Ya znayu, vy znayete, chto eto ne bezopasno zdes'. Vy skazali, chto stol'ko, skol'ko vchera vecherom." _** (I am going to have your butt hogtied and thrown into the back if you do not listen. We need to get you and the others back into the safety of the wards. Now I am asking, will you please get in the car so we can protect your friends? I know you know it is not safe out here. You said as much last night.)**_

"Zvuchit veselo. No dlya zapisi, ya tol'ko delayu eto dlya Rozy i Lissa." _**(Sounds like fun. But for the record, I am only doing this for Rose and Lissa.)**_

"Ponyal."_**(Understood.)**_

I nod and move to go under his arm when he stops me. I look up at him questioningly, but he is hiding all emotion as he meets my eyes. Nodding his head, a guardian that I recognize as Mark Bennal, steps forward with a pair of handcuffs.

"Seriously?!" I exclaim in anger.

"Just a precaution, that's all."

"I don't see you handcuffing Rose."

"From the look of Rose's neck, she's the least of my worries."

"Then you are a fool."

"Perhaps."

Rolling my eyes, I outstretch my arms, wrist together.

"That's the spirit." he says putting on the cuffs. I flinch as the cold metal touches my skin.

"There. See? That wasn't so bad."

Shaking my head, I get in the car.

After about an hour we arrive at the airport, where they cart us off to one of the academy's private jets. Once up in the air they take off my cuffs, probably thinking that I am harmless up here. Idioty _**(idiots). **_I take a seat in the front, away from the others. A few moments into the ride, Dimitri, separates Rose and Lissa, coming to the conclusion that they were thinking up an escape plan. Which is exactly what they were doing. The ride was quiet, which was nice, up until I jumped out of my seat and shot strait for the bathroom. They guardian beside me tried to stop me, grabs my arm but immediately pulls away when Rose says, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Bursting into the bathroom door, I dive for the toilet and immediately start puking my guts up. I never was a great flyer. I couldn't figure out why, I'm not scared of heights, so... well... no idea. Once I was done, I stood, washed my mouth and walked back to my seat.

"You okay, Chris?" Lissa asks, concerned.

"Fine." I say grinning at her.

She sighs and rolls her eyes at my fake bravado. Turning away from her, I try to get comfy and soon I fall into a vividly terrifying dream.

There was so much blood. It was everywhere. On the floor, on the wall, on all of the furniture, and even on the ceiling. I couldn't take my eyes off of the grisly seen before me. There were bodies all over the floor, and not all of them were adult. There were three child sized bodies. Moroi and Dhampir. My stomach was trying to empty itself, and it was taking everything I had not to vomit. Tears threatened my eyes and fear gripped my heart.

A moment later, and I was no longer in the ruined house, I was in fact in a basement. Looking around me I could see six people tied to chairs. I couldn't make out their appearances but I knew this wasn't good. Soon a couple of Strogoi came into the room and my heart fell to my feet, yet before I could scream, I was once again in another place.

I was standing in the middle of the quad at St. Vlads. academy, the sun was just starting to rise and bodies were all around me. It was horrible, looking around I saw the faces of friends and people I considered family. And this time, this time I did scream.

I was jerked out of sleep when a hand touched my arm.

"AH!" I yell, jumping up and knocking Lissa to the ground. I was in a defensive position, taking in my surroundings and ready to attack.

"Chris, are you all right?" she asks, standing up and slowly walking to me, hands raised in surrender.

"I... I..." I stutter, standing up strait. My breathing was heavy, my heart pounding. I was covered in sweat.

She walks closer and places her hands on either side of my face. "What's wrong, Chris?" she asks, looking deep into my eyes, trying to see if I was all right.

"I... I just had a nightmare." movement behind her and I look. Rose walks up to us, concern on her beautiful face. Another look shows that all of the guardians are watching us warily.

"Did it happen again?" Rose asks, pulling me in for a hug. I had to bend down because she was so much shorter than me.

I just nod, and she pulls me back to the seat.

"It's okay, Chrissy." she says soothingly, using an old nickname from way back when. She puts my head under her chin and strokes my hair gently, calming me down even more.

A moment later, my heartbeat slows and I am pulled into, thankfully, a dreamless sleep.

_**Chapter Four**_

The next time I wake up, we've landed. I sat up from resting my head on Roses chest. The doors open and we walk outside. They placed the cuffs back on me and get off of the jet. We had no choice but to let the jailers drive the three of us to the academy. At the gate our car stops and the guardian who was driving spoke to the guards who verified that we weren't Strogoi.

Strogoi are the bad undead vampires who are extremely pale with red eyes and are immortal.

Anyway, after a minute they let us into the wards and up to the academy itself. It was around sunset, so breakfast time for the nosforatu, (Haha!) and the campus was wrapped in shadows. It was sprawling and gothic. The Moroi were big on tradition; nothing ever changed with them. This school wasn't as old as the ones back in Europe but it was styled the same, more or less. It actually resembled a college which is pretty neat. There were two campus', the primary campus and the secondary campus, we were on the secondary which is more like the high school side.

The smell of pine and wet decaying leaves enveloped us. It was a very pleasant smell. As we were walking, Rose broke away from her guardian and ran up to Dimitri.

"Hey, Comrade." she grins at him.

I couldn't help but look at his backside as he walked. I might be in love with Emmett but hey, a girl can look. And look I did. His jeans made his ass a little more visible. It was a nice ass, too. I could eat him up. But I have a feeling Rose would kill me.

He kept walking, not even glancing at her. "You want to talk now?" Did they talk before? Hmm, I must've been asleep when that happened.

"Are you taking us to Kirova?" She said, ignoring his question. Kirova was the headmistress and a total bitch.

"_Headmistress _Kirova." he corrected.

"Headmistress. Whatever. She's still a self-riotous old bit-" but her words were cut off when we entered the commons room. How very mean of them, taking us through here at breakfast time. Not that it mattered to me, but it would to Rose and Lissa.

Novice-guardians, Dhampirs like Rose- and Moroi sat together, eating and socializing. But as soon as we entered, all conversation died instantly. Hundreds of eyes swiveled to us. Unintimidated I straighten up and walked as if I owned the place. I did once, I will again. I returned stares with a fang revealing grin and even winking at a couple of people.

It went on like that for a moment or two, us walking with grace and poise, them staring open mouthed. Just as we got to the door to the administration building, my confidence faltered when a man walked out.

He was about 6'3 with black curly hair and gorgeous deep blue eyes. He was tan and excellently built. I knew him. I've known him nearly all my life. Emmett Miguel Mitchellson. Or rather, _Guardian _Emmett Mitchellson, from the stake hanging on the holster at his hip. He was my absolute best friend and ex-boyfriend. (I winced at that.) We had broken up but I still loved him, more than anyone else in the world. And because of the fact of my feelings, you could imagine how fast my heart started to pound at the sight of him.

He seemed kind of surprised to see us. He looked me up and down. His eyes resting on my wrists and the cuffs that bound them. Then his eyes travelled behind me, probably to the two beat up guardians, if I had to guess.

Then a smile lit up his sexy mouth and he says, "Always the badass Moroi, huh, Chris?"

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped through my lips.

"Come on guys." he says, "Let her go, she won't be beating up anyone now, now will you Chris?" and with that, I was released from my binds.

"Only you." I say playfully.

Unable to control it anymore, I throw myself at him and wrap my legs around his waist, and arms around his neck. He squeezes me tightly to him and releases a deep chuckle when I burry my face in his chest. His smell envelopes me. He smells clean and familiar. A little perspiration and he smelled faintly of the woods and aftershave. It was a very manly smell, one that I loved and made me hungry for him. Not that I would dare tell him that. God, it felt so good and right to be back in his arms again.

"Oh, Em!" I say, muffled by his broad chest. "I've missed you so fucking much."

"Ha-ha. As I have missed too you my little lover."

My stomach flip-flops at his answer. He holds me for a moment longer, then gently sets me on my feet.

"I must say li'l pretty." he says checking me out. "You're even more beautiful than when you left. I didn't think that was possible."

I just cross my arms and roll my eyes at him.

"Sorry to break up the little reunion," Dimitri says, turning our attention to him, "but we need to be going, Guardian Mitchellson."

"You know Dimitri," I say walking over to him and resting my hand on his muscled arm, "you might not be so uptight if you got laid once in a while."

Rose and Emmett break out into laughter, Lissa yells at me, and Dimitri? He looks horrified. I just chuckle and walk into the admin. building. Emmett follows close behind us to the warden- I mean Headmistress' office. Emmett, Dimitri, and Alberta, the captain of the school guardians, stay, the others leave.

Kirova looks exactly like she did two years earlier. Tall and slim, and birdlike. Over the years, she, Rose, and I had gotten to know each other really well, and that my friends is not a good thing. And do you want to know something? Rose was right, shocking huh?, but Kirova is a self-ritous old bitch.

The three guardians took posts on the back wall, looking extremely lethal. Yummy.

Expecting one, or four, of Kirova's famous speeches, I go and sit on her windowsill, giving Rose and Lissa the only two chairs. But just as Kirova was going to bitch us into next Tuesday, a deep raspy voice interupts her.

"Vasilisa."

Surprised, I turn my head in the direction of the voice. Victor Dashkov stood from a corner chair. Well, _Prince _Victor Dashkov anyway. Excited, Lissa springs up out of her chair and funs to him, throwing her arms around his frail body.

"Uncle," she whispers.

With a small smile he pats her back, "You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe, Vasilisa." he looks at Rose, then me. "You, too, Rosemary, Christina." I gave a small smile and wave. Truly he was Lissa's friend, Rose and I just made small talk to be polite. Honestly, I don't trust him. He had a weird, cunning look to him. He made me uneasy, with the way he looked at the three of us, but I seem to be the only one to notice. I was always careful, watchful around him. But looking at him now I feel my heart break, well figuratively anyway. He looked horrible. Alien. He was Natalie's dad. Natalie was yet another of Lissa's friends, cause honestly she was so fucking boring that I never would have talked to her otherwise. Victor was only about forty or so but he looked eighty. He was pale and withered, his hands shook violently. I had no idea what disease he had but it was obviously killing him. Poor bastard.

I felt bad for Lissa. Victor wasn't really her uncle, just a close family friend. After Lissa's dad, Eric, died in a crash with the rest of her family, two years ago, Victor had taken care of her. Because of this, I knew it was hard for her.

Kirova allowed another minute to go by before she drew Lissa back to her seat. Time for the bitch fest. Kirova was a master at lectures and this was one of her bests. She went on about responsibility, recklessness, selfishnes, yada yada yada, yawn. I tuned out. I just stared out the window, visualizing a make out session with Emmett, I could feel his eyes on me and turned to look. Sure enough, his eyes were glued to me. I gave him a seductive smile. He returned the favor and winked back only to stiffen when sweet little Rose jumped up and started yelling.

"I did do my duty! I did keep them safe. I kept them safe when none of _you_," she made a sweeping gesture, " could do it. I took them away to protect them. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to."

Looking at Rose and Lissa, I saw a flash of light zip between them. There was communication between their bond. Kirova gave Rose a blank stare.

"Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking, not one but two underage Moroi out of a heavily guarded, magically secure environment is protecting them. Unless you aren't telling us something."

Angry, I jumped up. "You can't fucking do that! Rose did keep us alive. We're here aren't we? It's not her fault, you _protectors _were doing a half-assed job." I could feel my anger growing, spiraling out of control. "Don't you dare blame her you bulbous, two-faced, cum sucking, ass fucking, old bitch!"

"Christina!" Emmett exclaimed, "calm yourself. Now.''

"Why? She's bad mouthing Rose! She has no right to do that!" my blood was boiling, my hands clenched.

"Chris, you need to calm down. You're out of control."

Rage ripped through my chest. How dare he? He has no idea how much control I had.

I kept my eyes on Kirova. My heart pounded in my ears and all I could see was red. I wanted to beat her for disrespecting Rose. Who was it who protected us from the psi-hounds? Who was it who saved me from being raped in an alley? Rose. And that wasn't even the icing on the cake.  
Hatred burned inside of me, I could feel the magic stir within me and in that moment, purple flames engulfed my hands and wrists, the only outward sign of my anger. In the next moment, I jumped her. Unfortunately before I was even two feet from my seat, a rock-hard body hits me and flings me against the back wall, head first. A sickening crack sounded, but I didn't feel any pain. I never could. I have never felt physical pain. I was dizzy though, I just ignored it.

I turn my attention to my attacker. Emmett was in a defensive crouch, awaiting my next move. Dimitri and Alberta were guarding the Moroi, or well, Kirova at least. I could see apprehension in their eyes, they didn't want to fight me. Emmett, however, had no qualms about it.

_Chris. _I heard Emmett say into my mind._ You need to calm down, you're scaring everyone._

I snarled at him. Unable to think clearly, I go for him. I faint an attack with my left hand and give him a hard uppercut to his jaw with my right. He grunts in pain but doesn't back down. Oh, my sweet warrior, I thought to myself.

He gave me a high kick to my head, causing the dizziness to intensify. I fell to the ground, nauseous. Emmett took advantage of my momentary weakness and threw all of his weight on me, pinning me down.

"Chris." he says out loud.

I couldn't think properly. My body was weak with thirst and was trembling badly, as if I were having a seizure.

"Christina!" Emmett exclaims.

"What? What's wrong with her? Why is she acting this way?" I faintly heard Kirova demand.

Rose. Anger. Bitch. Rape. Academy. Kirova. Emmett. Danger. Blood. All broken up words went through my mind. Nothing was clear, I couldn't think. My mind was scattered. All I could focus on was that a weight held me down and I felt as if I were in danger.

"Chris. Chris look at me. Come on baby, look at me, please!" Emmett whispered loudly to me.

"I... I..." I stuttered, trying to get my bearings. Slowly, ever so slowly, things started to make a little more sense. Horrified I remember trying to get to Kirova. God only knows what I would have done if I had succeeded.

Suddenly the anger was gone and I was sobbing violently. The anger and rage was replaced by horror and revulsion.

Emmett immediately noticed the change and pulled us into a sitting position, me on his lap. I sobbed into his shoulder, pain clenching my chest. "I- 'hiccup'- am so s-'hiccup'-orry, Em."

"It's all right, Love. I know you didn't mean anything by it. You couldn't help it."

He gently patted my back and kissed my hair.

After a few more moments, I began to calm down. My sobs slowly subsided, as did my shaking. Slowly my thoughts began to come together and I could think clearly.

He pulled my face from his shoulder and gently forced me to look at him.

"Are you okay now, my beautiful love?"  
I nodded, tears silently cascading down my face. Rose and Lissa get up and walk to me.

"This one wasn't so bad." Rose says caressing my tear-stained cheek. "Not bad at all."

"You mean this has happened before?" Kirova asks.

"Yes." Lissa replies, "It has. It happens on occasion and in different forms of emotion. Most of the time it's a whole lot worse."

I stood up and looked at Kirova, shame filling me at my lack of self-control.

" ... I... I didn't mean to... I... I am _so _sorry." I could feel the tears threatening me once again.

She just nods, wariness in her eyes.

I sigh and head back to my seat.

_**Chapter Five **_

_**Emmetts P.O.v**_

The others had calmed down since Christina's outburst, but I couldn't. It broke my heart to see my jewel so broken, out of control, bloodthirsty. My Chris wasn't like that. My Chris was sweet, funny, and caring. She was loyal and clear headed, feisty and courageous. She was my other half. I was looking at her now. She had taken off the black hoody, leaving her in a dark purple night gown. It was ripped pretty badly, split up the side, showing off her tan muscled abs. Yes, Christina has abs. They are very feminine, if you know what I mean. But the fact that a girl has abs is not what should be surprising. It's that she is Moroi. Moroi are really skinny and pale, all of them, except Chris. Nobody knows why, and nobody seems to care. Why? You ask. Because she's the hottest fucking thing to ever walk this earth. To me. Don't get me wrong, Rose and Lissa are also gorgeous. They just aren't Chris.

She stands at 6'0 and a half, her curly red hair flows to the middle of her back, and her eyes... they are different colors. Her left one is a dark brown while her right one is a pale jade, like Lissa's. It's a genetic condition she was born with, heterochromia iridium, I think it's called. I loved her eyes. And her hair, and... everything. I just loved _her_. At the moment, she was trying to keep her breasts hidden, they too, were unlike what a regular Moroi's were. She was developed. And it was... sexy.

Seeing her like that made Little Emmyetta stand at attention, and I shifted slightly to hide it. Seeing her like that also brought back memories. It was the one and only time we had been together. It was the night I took her virtue and she mine.

_(Flashback)_

_It was back when I was still a novice here, two years ago. She had snuck up to my room one afternoon. We were laying on my bed, just talking about the future and how she would make absolute certain that I became her guardian, not that she needs one._

_"You don't need to worry about it, Em. We'll be together forever." she promised, looking at me with those beautiful, different eyes of hers._

_We were laying down, holding each other like our lives depended on it._

_"I love you my sweet." I tell her, touching my head to hers._

_"I ya tebya lyublyu, moy angel-khranitel' " __**(and I love you, my guardian angel)**_

_I loved it when she spoke in our native tongue. Unable to stop myself, I kissed sweet lips met mine and opened, allowing me entrance for our tongues to meet. A shudder ran through her glorious body and I decided that I needed her. Now._

_I shifted so that I was on top of her and spread her legs, I set my bulge to her. A moan escaped her lips._

_"Yes." she said, breathless, "Oh Emmyetta, please. Make love to me."_

_"Are you sure?" I ask, gently cupping her breasts._

_"Positive." she says flipping me over so that she is straddling me. Then she pulls off her shirt, revealing braless breasts. Then she grabbed my hands and set them on her. I felt myself grow harder, as impossible as it seems. Next she stood and pulled off her black shorts, leaving her in only her underwear._

_"Holy shit." I breath, taking in her beauty._

_Full of desire, I quickly start ripping off my clothes as fast as possible, needing to feel her smooth flesh against mine. As soon as I was completely nude, Chris, takes me in and glances at my manhood only to do a double take. Her eyes widening in surprise of my size, and with approval. Then she walks to me, allowing me to take off her panties. Once I had her completely naked and underneath me, slowly I enter her._

_"Oh!" she exclaims in shock. It took a moment for her to get used to me. She couldn't feel pain but that didn't mean I couldn't hurt her. Slowly she grew used to it and a moment later, she was begging for more._

_"Oh yes! Emmett! Uh!. Oh fuck. Fuck me harder Emmyetta! Oh God, fuck me harder." and I did._

_I kept thrusting myself into her. But soon, too soon, we found our releases._

_She all but screamed when I came inside of her. ''Emmyetta!"_

_After, we just stayed where we were, I couldn't bring myself to get out of her. I was afraid that I would wake up and this would have just been another dream. _

_Suddenly pain filled me, soon followed by intense pleasure. She had bitten me. I felt her tongue gently lap at my blood. It was amazing and all too soon, my dick was hard again, only painfully so._

_A growl escaped my lips as she once again flips me under her and straddles me._

_"Yes! "I moan," Oh,fuck yes. Faster Chris. Please."_

_Then, "Oh Lord! Yes!" I gripped her hips and sat up, bringing my neck to her lips without dislodging her. Moans escaped us both. God, she was so tight and so good. I almost couldn't believe this was her first time, from the way she pleased me._

_"You like it?" she asks, looking at me as she rides._

_"Like it? I love it. You are absolutely perfect." Then I brought my lips to her breasts. I gently bit her nipple._

_A gasp was ripped from her as she threw her head back and rode me harder, I knew we were hitting her G-spot from the throaty moans she was supplying._

_We stayed together the rest of the night. It was the best night of my life. But the next day she was gone, and I was heartbroken._

_(End flashback)_

Chris speaking brought me back to the present. She was standing up, clutching her ruined gown, speaking to Kirova.

"Come on . We _need _Rose. If you send her off, you're basically opening Lissa to all sorts of terrible things. Besides, where would you send her?"

"Maybe they're going to try to send me off to be a blood whore. Try that and we'll be gone by the end of the day." Rose says icily. So. They were going to send her away. Shame. I liked Rose. Obviously I missed a lot of the conversation when I was thinking about fucking Chris.

"Miss Hathaway," Kirova hissed. "You are out of line."

I chuckled to myself, no surprise there.

"I don't know," Chris says smugly, "Rose, it'd be okay. I'd be your first and favorite customer." then she waggled her eyebrows suggestively, "Or even your pimp."

Rose just rolls her eyes.

"They have a bond." Dimitri says, making the girls and me stiffen. "Rose knows what the Princess is thinking, don't you Rose?"

Kirova was caught off guard as Rose tried to deny Dimitris accusation. Even though it was a correct accusation.

"No... that's impossible. That hasn't happened in centuries." she said.

"It's obvious," Dimitri replies, "I suspected as soon as I started watching them."

Nobody was able to respond. Except Chris. Notice the _of course _there? Well, there is one.

"Oh? And what the fuck are you? A fucking mind reader?" I could see an uneasy look in her beautiful eyes, everything else was expressionless. "Come on, that's impossible."

"That is a gift." murmured Victor from his corner, ignoring Chris. "A rare and wonderful thing."

"The best guardians always had that bond," added Dimitri, "in the stories."

"Stories that are centuries old! Surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay at the academy after everything she's done?"

He shrugged, "She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has potential-"

"Wild and disrespectful?" Rose interrupts, ''Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?"

"Guardian Belikov is the Princess' guardian now." said Kirova, "Her _sanctioned _guardian."

"You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?"

"Bitch!" Chris exclaims, angry, "What the fuck do _I _look like to you? Chopped fucking liver?"

"That's different. You were raised here."

"But I was born in Russia, stupid cunt. Iz vsekh veshchey neuvazhitel 'noye." _**(Out of all the disrespectful things...)**_

Kirova threw her hands up in exasperation, and turned to Dimitri. "You see? Completely undisciplined! All the psychic bonds and _very _raw potential in the world can't make up for that. A guardian with no discipline is worse than no guardian at all."

"So teach her discipline. Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again."

"Impossible. She'll be hopelessly behind her peers."

"No I won't." Rose throws in. No one listens.  
"Then give her extra training sessions," he says.

They argued like that for a moment. I felt like I was watching a Ping-Pong match.

"Whose going to put in the extra time?" Kirova demands, "You?"

Dimitris argument instantly dries up. "That's not what I-"

Kirova crosses her arms, satisfied, "Yes. That's what I thought." God only knows why she hates Rose so much. Oh, wait. She's Rose, that's why.

Dimitri's eyes flick to the girls and I wonder what he sees. Definitely not what I see in Chris. At least I hope not.

"Yes," he finally says, "I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones."

"And then what? She goes unpunished?" Kirova retorts angrily.

"Find some other way to punish her," he answers calmly, "Guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another, especially a girl."

Roses shudders and Chris snorts.

All of a sudden, Victor speaks up. "I'm inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov. Sending Rose away would be a shame. A waste of talent." Kirova just stares out the window.

"I, too, agree." I say, stepping in.

"And you know what would happen if you sent Rose away. Lissa and I would just follow, and how do you think that would turn out?" Chris says.

Kirova sighs and turns back around, meeting Lissa's eyes. "Please, . Let Rose stay." I could tell she was using compulsion.

Suddenly Kirova turns from Lissa and looks to Chris, who returned it with a steady gaze. I stiffen, Chris, too, was using compulsion. If only a small amount. Still, I sent thoughts to tell her to be careful. Of course, she ignores me.

"If Miss Hathaway stays," she says slowly, turning to Rose, "Here's how it will be. Your continued enrollment at St. Vladimir's is strictly probationary. Step out of line _once_, and you're gone. You will attend all classes and required trainings for guardians your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov in every spare moment you have- before _and _after classes. Other than that, you are banned from all social activities, except meals, and will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply with any of this and you will be sent... away."

Rose laughs harshly. "Banned from all social activities? Are you trying to keep us apart?" She nodded to Lissa and Chris. "Afraid we'll run away again?"

"I'm taking precautions, as I am sure you recall, you were never properly punished for destroying school property. You have a lot to make up for." Her mouth formed a thin line. "You are being offered a very generous deal, I suggest you do not let your attitude endanger it."

Rose opened her mouth to comment but Chris promptly shut her up by hitting her on the back of the head. Hard.

"Fine." she says through clenched teeth. "I accept."

Kirova nods, then turns to Chris. "And _you_. You are to help out around school for what _you _did."

"What about Guardian training? Can I do that as well? I don't mind community service."

Kirova frowned."What is your obsession with Guardian training? You're Moroi, you don't need it."

"And yet I want it. I took down two trained guardians tonight. I don't sit behind others and play helpless."

Kirova stiffened. "We'll have to talk to the Queen about-"

"No need. She feels the way you do, but my aunt likes to make her favorite great-niece happy."

Kirova sighs again, "Very well. But who will put in the extra time with you? Certainly not Guardian Belikov, he has enough to deal with having to train Rosemary."

"I'll do it." I say, stepping up.

"You will?" Kirovas brows shoot up.  
"Sure, Chris listens to me, most of the time. And this is important to her. Who are we to take that away?"

"Fine. But Miss Ivishkov, you are on the same patch of thin ice as Rose, I suggest you tread lightly."

Chris grins, revealing perfect white teeth and fangs. "Yes ma'am." then she frowns, "Wait, I don't know. I still kind of like the whole blood whore idea. Mmm... sexy."

"Chris," Rose says, "suck a cock."

"Come here and I will."

"You wish Ivishkov."

"Ha-ha! Fine Hathaway, if you don't want to volunteer, then I'm sure Belikov will." she wiggles her eyebrows at him and I can't help but feel jealousy swell up inside of me. Dimitri stiffens.

"All right, all right. Get out of my office before I change my mind." Kirova says, opening her door.

Chris goes out first, saluting Kirova on the way out.

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Christina P.O.V**_

I had to wait before attending class so Emmett could hunt me down some clothes. My nightgown was completely ruined. It took only took a few minutes before he found an outfit.

"Here" he says, handing me a huge black t-shirt, a pair of white basketball shorts, and socks and shoes.

"Who'd you swipe this from? A hobo?"

He rolls his eyes. "Meredith is letting you borrow a pair of her shorts, socks, and shoes."  
"And the humongous shirt?" I ask raising a brow.

"That's mine." he grins proudly.

"Ooh, yummy. Now I get to smell like my favorite guy all day long." I pause. "No bra?"

He frowns, "I didn't think about that. I'm sorry, Love."

"Nah, don't sweat it." I say stepping into the bathroom to change.

After I had locked the door, I pulled the gown off. I look at myself in the mirror. I had a huge bruis on the left side of my face, from where Emmett had kicked me. I also had a split lip from the earlier fight.

Focusing my mind, I willed my magic to come and heal me. While summoning the magic, I pulled all the good things I could think of to me, giving me strength. Watching myself in the mirror, I see the wounds heal and disappear. Satisfied, I pull on the clothes Emmett had given me. Once done, I pull on the shoes and throw my nightie into the trash. The shirt swallowed me whole, so I needed to find something to tie it back with. I fixed my hair as best I could and exited the restroom.

"Does anyone have a hair tie?" I ask, walking back to the group.

It was just Emmett, Dimitri, Rose, Alberta, and me left. Lissa was taken away to her first period, separate of ours.

I see Dimitri raise an eyebrow, but he pulls a rubber band from out of his hair, causing it to fall around his handsome face.

"Spasibo Dimitiyu." _**(Thank you Dimitri)**_

He just nods.

I use the rubber band to tie the shirt back some to make it fit better.

Rose walks beside me, on the way to the guidance counselors office.

She sniffs me, "You smell like Emmett."

I glance down at her. "You say that like its a bad thing."  
"No. It's not. It's just like it used to be."

I pause, "What do you mean?"

She looks at me with sad eyes, "You used to always smell like Emmett, and he used to always smell like Roses, Lillies, and Peppermint. The way you smell."

I dont reply. I just keep walking. It was true, after all. I would come back from a day full of Emmett and smell just like him. I loved it. I missed it. I missed him. When we were gone, I would spend hours remembering my time with him. The talks we had. Kisses we shared. Thinking of that now made my heart hurt.

Once at the guidance counselors office, he asked what classes we had taken in Portland and compared them with our old schedules and hastily scrawled out two new schedules. We both took them. The visit took all of five minutes.

MY SCHEDULE READ;

1ST PERIOD; ADVANCED GUARDIAN TECHNIQUES

2ND PERIOD; BODYGUARD THEORY AND PERSONAL PROTECTION 3

3RD PERIOD; WEIGHT TRAINING AND CONDITIONING

4TH PERIOD; ADVANCED ELEMENTAL CONTROL

-LUNCH-

5TH PERIOD; ANIMAL BEHAVIOR AND PHYSIOLOGY

6TH PERIOD; ADVANCED CALCULUS

7TH PERIOD; MOROI CULTURE 4

8TH PERIOD; SLAVIC ARTS

I had all but two classes with Rose.

"You and Lissa are nerds. I bet she has Advanced Calculus, too."

I laugh, "Yeah, probably."

She snorts, and we leave the administration building.

Moroi and Dhampirs have different classes for the first half of the day, then after lunch we all come together and share classes. Because I am taking guarding classes, I share class with Rose and the other Dhampirs, so I wouldn't catch sight of Lissa 'til later. Bummer.

To make sure that we actually went to class, Alberta, Dimitri, and Emmett walked with us to the gym for first period. Alberta and Dimitri were walking together up ahead, while Emmett walked off to the side by himself. Ditching Rose, I ran up to Emmett and jumped on his back. Instinctively, he caught my legs and held me up.

"Hello, gorgeous." I say near his ear.

"Hello love." he says, a smile in his deep voice. I just grin and press a kiss to the back of his neck and slide down.

"So..." I say, curious to ask, but still hesitant.

"So..." he says, prompting me to go ahead and say what was on my mind.

"Did you miss me? When we were gone?"

"Everyday." he says honestly.

"Look, Em, I'm sorry-"

"No." he says interupting me, "Not here. Not now. Apolagise later."

"But I-"

"No." he stops walking and puts a finger to my lips.

Unable to say anything, I nod, looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

He smiles and we continue on our way. Feeling anxious, I grab a lolly-pop out of my bag and pop it into my mouth. Emmett looks at me out of the corner of his eyes and smirks at me, knowing that I am addicted to the stupid things.

"I see some things never change."

I just grin at him.

When we arrive,our peers are in the middle of setting up. All eyes fall on us. I grin as Rose decides to take up her old 'respected' position.

"Hey, Mason," she says grinning, "Wipe that drool off your face. If you're going to think of me naked, do it on your own time."

I can't help but roll my eyes as I suck on my lolly-pop. Yep, good old Rose Hathaway.

A few snorts and snickers break the awed silence, and Mason Ashford snaps out of his haze, giving Rose a lopsided smile.

He had red hair that stuck up everywhere and a smattering of freckles, he was cute. He was halarious and we were good friends before we left, he also had a huge crush on Rose. Understandable.

"This _is _my time Hathaway. I'm leading todays session."

"Oh yeah?" she retorts, "Huh. Well, then I guess this is a good time to think about me naked."

"It's _always _a good time to think about you naked." Eddie Castile, another good friend, says, breaking any further tension.

"Please bitches," I say, finally breaking in, "You all have to _imagine_, I've _seen _this hoe naked. Got to say, it's nice, but a, for a Moroi, I look better."

"Whatever Ivishkov, you wish." Rose says, smirking. "You're just a jealous lesbian. You know you like and want all this." she makes a sweeping guesture down her body.

"Oh yes!" I moan loudly, "God, Rosemary! Oh! Rosemary, harder, fuck me harder! Oh yes, that's the sweet spot!"

Then she smacks me on the back of the head.

"Dike." she states simply.

As an answer, I spread my pointer finger and bird finger and put them to my mouth, then flick my tongue between them.

Laughter erupts around us. Dimitri shakes his head and walks away, mumbleing in Russian. Something along the lines or 'disrespectful children, always have their heads in the gutter. Stupid...'

And once again, we were just regular students, friends. They kept asking why we left and Rose teased them with a lot of 'wouldn't you like to know's and stuff like that.

Soon though, the guardian who oversaw the class came and bitched Mason out for ditching his responsibility, so orders were shouted out and we paired off.

Rose took Mason and Eddie took me. Unfortunately I didn't know what these excersises were so I had my ass handed to me. An hour later and it was time to go. I, however, had had the breath knocked out of me, so I was laying on the mat, trying to bring air into my lungs.

"Chris," Eddie says, peering down at me. "Are you okay?"

Unable to answer, I nod.

Dimitri walks up and offers me his hand. "Maybe," he says, "this isn't such a good idea after all."

I glare up at him, and ignoring his hand, I stand up.

"I'm sorry Chris." Eddie says beside me.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I'll get this soon."

"You should go see the nurse." Dimitri says.

"No. I'm fine."

"Chris." Emmett says walking up.

"What?" I snap, walking to the doors.  
"Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Mmm." I mumble.

He sighs, "Fine. But I'm walking you to class."

"Sure. Whatever floats your boat. But I might have a bruis on my ass." I say, rubbing the numb spot.

He chuckles, "Maybe later I'll rub it for you." he says, loud enough for only me to hear.

"If you're lucky." I laugh.

As we walk to my next class I stop in the doorway to watch Stan Alto, the school perv. and local asshole, torment Rose.

"So Hathaway," he says strolling to the front of the room with Rose, "Enlighten us about your protective techniques."

"My... teqniques?" she says slowly.

Oh hell, I think to myself. Please don't lose it. Please don't lose it.

"Of course. Because presumably, you must have had some sort of plan the rest of us couldn't understand when you took two underage Moroi royals out of the academy and exposed them to constant Strogoi threats."

Asswipe.

"We never ran into any Strogoi." she says stiffly.

"Obviously." he says with a snicker, "I already figured that out, seeing as how you're still alive."

I could hardly believe he could figure out whether to scratch his watch and wind his ass. But at that point I stopped listening and just sort of made a quick visit to La-la land. I was thinking about all the things that we had run into while out on our own. Rose was right, we never ran into any Strogoi. Thank God. Still, we did have a visit from some psi-hounds. Nasty things. They were huge wolves, they could comunicate telepathically and only Moroi could control them.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw the look on Roses face. "So do the Dhampirs." she finishes for Stan.

"Well," he says, licking off sprayed spit, "It looks like you learned something after all. Now we'll have to see if you can learn enough to pass this class and qualify for your field expirience next semester."

"Stan," I say walking in at last. "When are you going to have get that stick out of your ass?"

"Ooh, goody. Look whose here." he says walking to me, "The infamous Christina Ivishkov."

"Mmm. And don't you forget it."

"May I ask," he says, "What the hell are _you _doing in here?"

"Sure, you can ask." I say walking past him and sitting at his desk with my legs up and my arms behind my head.

"I did." he says impatiently.

"Did what?"

"Ask."

"Oh. I stopped listening."

Anger lights up his face. If anyone knew how to push Alto's buttons, it was me. But you can't let him fool you. I'm his favorite student.

"Why am I here? Um... cause I have a pass too." I flicked my wrist and a note appeared. One of my many magic tricks.

He takes it and reads it.

"You're taking guarding classes?"

"Uh-huh."

"How are you going to pass? You're not actually do the work are you?"

"No." I say sarcastically, "I'm just going to fuck my teachers. You know. For grades."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Stan says, giving me back the note.

"Oh, Stanly. You hurt my heart."

He frowns, "I wasn't aware that you had one."

"Well I do." I pat my pockets, "Somewhere."

He just rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry Alto. You'll be the first one I come to." I wink at him.

"Oh, and what do you think your grade will be?"

"Highest one possible." then I lower my voice, "No worries Stan, we'll keep it secret."

The class laughs, even some of the guardians in the back of the room, standing at the wall.

"Actually," Emmett says walking in, "I'm giving her extra practices."

"You going to fuck him, too?" Alto asks, raising a brow.

"Mmm... Why not? After all, Emmett's the only one for me."

"Damn right I am." he growls possessively.

The rest of class goes by pretty quickly, and soon we were leaving for our next class. This one didn't go by so quickly because I didn't sleep through this one.

_**. . .**_

Two hours later, I walk into the commons to see Rose and Lissa sitting with Natalie, Victor's daughter, and her friends. I groan inwardly. Relunctantly I sat down by Lissa.

"Hey," she says, "How was your day?"

I shrug.  
"Was it bad?"

"Huh? Oh. No. Boring actually."

"Boring?" Rose says, "You call getting your ass kicked, boring?"

Again, I shrug.

"I'm going to go to the feeders." I say getting up and walking away.

"Yeah, you should." Rose says just as I walk out of earshot.

Once my name was called, I was ushered into a small room. I walked in and sat in a chair beside a frail human woman. She was reading a book, waiting for me. The Vampire Diarys. I snort out a laugh, how clich'e.

"Oh." she says, "Hello."

"Hi." I say, awkwardly.

"You can go ahead. I'm ready."

I nod in understanding, but still, I hesitate. I hadn't fed off of anyone other than Rose, for a very long time, and even then, I hardly fed, finding Lissa more important than me.

But as she tilts her head, I can't help but let instinct take over. I feel her shiver as my teeth graze her skin and in the next moment, my fangs pierce her delicate skin. She gasps in pain, but it soon turns to a moan of pleasure. I, too, moaned as her precious life-blood flows into my mouth. It was sweet and thick and all together delicious.

Not even a minute later I pull away, licking my lips.

"Thank you." I say, kissing her cheek.

I stand and leave, feeling a whole hell of a lot better. When I get to the table I hear one of Natalies friends, Samantha, say, "I wished I looked like you. Or Chris."

"What about Chris?" I ask as I sit down.

"Nothing." she says, looking away and blushing fuiously.

"Oh, oka-" but I am cut off by a yawn.

_**Chapter seven**_

We sat close together in our shared classes. And the more we talked, the more people came to remember who we were. We being Rose and I. Lissa wouldn't talk to anyone, she just sat there and listened in, she was full of sadness and anxiouty.

And soon I, too, was full of sadness and anxiouty because as soon as the bell rang, Emmett was at the door and ushered me off to practice. We didn't really do anything, just a few warm up exercizes and a few laps around the track for about an hour. Afterwards, I collapsed on the mats.

"Chris?" Emmett says beside me.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Mmhmm."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm."

"Then why aren't you talking?"

"Mmm hmm hmhmmm."

"No you're not. You're mumbeling."

With a sigh I roll onto my back and look up at him. He gently caresses my cheek.

"You look tired."

I just close my eyes, only to open them again. Emmett had bent down... and kissed me. It was just a brush of lips but it was a kiss none the less.

I stiffened, it was so unexpected.

"I'm glad you're home." was all he said before sending me to my room to sleep.

It was the same room that I had had before we ran away. The biggest room on campus with light purple walls with gold and neon green desighns. Pictures of friends and sketches adorned the walls. They'ed kept my room the exact way that I had left it. This only showed that they believed that they would catch us. Guess they were right.

Not even bothering with homework, I fall on my bed, asleep before my head even hits the pillow.

_**. . .**_

The next day was terrible. My body was stiff, its fucked up way of telling me that I had my ass handed to me.

At lunch Rose led Lissa away early, leaving me to listen to Natalie and friends endless chatter. I endured the torture by slamming my head on the table over and over. When the bell for fith period rang, I forced myself to get up. When I walked into my science class, I found some air users teasing some poor Moroi by blowing his papers all around. Annoyed I look up at Rose, who just shrugs.  
Then, angry, I walk over and step on the papers, keeping them in place.

"What the _hell _is going on here?"

"Nothing Chris." says Jacob Badica, one royal asshole. "We were just playing with Brad here."

"Well stop it."

"Come on Chris, we were just having fun." he says walking up behind me and gripping my waist. Reflexively, I elbow him in the stomach.

"Oof!' He says, stumbling back

"Oops, just a bit of fun." I smirk at him.

He staggers back, more suprised than anything.

"Wow. Chris, you're resisting intament touch. You broke character."

Sadly, we now had the whole class' attention.

"If you're not careful, Jake. I'll break your fucking nose."  
"Ooh," he says, lifting his brows, "Scary. I don't mind what happens to me, so long as it's you doing it."

I roll my eyes and bend down to gather the papers, only to straiten back up. Jacobs best friend, Adam Drozdov had grabbed my ass. Hard. Never, even before we left, had anyone done that to me, with or without my permission. The _only _person I had allowed to touch me in _any _way was Emmett. And everyone knew it. Pissed, I turned to Adam but I was restrained from kicking his scrawny ass by an extremely pissed off Emmett.

Pulling me behind him, he steps up and grips Adams shirt.

"How dare you touch her!"

Now we had everyones attention. Even Rose had stopped talking to Jesse Zeklos and some other Moroi, and was watching.

"I-I..." but Adam was cut off.

"She is MINE!" Emmett growls. "Touch her again and you will no longer have the use of your hands, because I'll have chopped them off and shoved them up your ass while you're bent over sucking your cock and crying for your mommy."

"What's going on here?" A new voice asks.

Turning to my right, I see Alberta and Dimitri standing in the doorway.  
"This asshole was harrassing Chris." Emmett says, shaking Adam.

"What do you mean?" Alberta asks.

"Nothing. He just grabbed my ass. Emmett was just kindly telling him what would happen if he did it again."

Then I walked over to Emmett and pulled him away from the terrified Moroi. He didn't move at first but relunctantly let go. His body was stiff as a board, every muscle wound tight.

"Is this true Guardian Mitchellson?"

"Yes Guardian Petrov." Emmett says gruffly.

"What?!" Exclaimed Adam, "That's a lie!"

"We will investigate this later, but as of now, you Mister Drozdov, will be accompaning me."

"Are you serious? You're going to believe this asshole and his little slut?"

A growl escapes Emmett and he moves toward the idiot boy, I quickly pull him back harshly.

"No. Emmett, it's fine." I say.

"No it's not, you're not a slut and I'm not going to let this royal prick talk about you like that."

Stares met us. Dhampir's, especially Guardians, never talked to Moroi that way. To Alberta, Emmett was being insubordanate and could be severly punished.

"Guardian Mitchellson, you are letting your personal feelings intefere." she says calmly.

"She's right." I say, turning him to face me. "Emmett, don't let your feelings for me intefere with _anything_."  
"Too, late for that Ivishkov." he says givng me a small smile, "You're the only thing that's on my mind. It's always been this way, since we were kids."

Then he gently rubs my cheek. Warmth shot through me, all the way to the bone, from where he was touching me.

Flashes of memories flash through my mind. Memories of how he had touched me the night we had made love. I had wanted it then, I wanted it now. Because of the bond, I knew that he knew what I was thinking, and from the look in his eyes, he felt the same.

Trying to downplay the fact that my panties were now wet, I turn away from him and look to Alberta.  
"We'll discuss this later." was all she said before walking out.

_**. . .**_

Sunday morning, I was sitting in a pew at the church in the back. The priest was talking about and Anna, his shadowkissed guardian. I wasn't paying attention to the service and it made me feel guilty, like I was disrespecting God. I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. That I was being watched.

Emmett sat down beside me, stopping those thoughts in their tracks. He looked at me and smiled, his hand finding mine and entertwining our fingers. The rest of the service flew by. Afterwards, I was walking out of the church with Emmett and I see snow fall right on to Lissa and Rose. Lissa, unfortunately, took the blunt of it. Rose takes off her jacket and hands it to Lissa.

I don't hear the exchange that goes on between Rose, Mia, and Ralf but I know it isn't good because laughter erupts around us and Rose flushes with anger. What she was even doing at the church was beyond me. Rose wasn't religous, so there was no point. She probably just wanted to come and socialize. Hmm... I should buy her a phone to help out, get her back in the social swing of things. Social. That reminds me.

"I got to go." I say to a dissapointed Emmett.

"Go?"

"Community service, remember?" I ask with a smile. I was being forced to help out around school three days of the week, and today I had kitchen duty. I was being punished for what I did to Mariah Szleski, a royal pain in my ass back when she still came here. She graduated last year. Good for her, huh? Anyway, she was Miss-Popular and all that shit a few years earlier, until I took it all away. She used to tease me about being an orphan and how pitifull I am because my parents didn't want me. Bitch. She used to call me a freak because my eyes are two different colors and I look more human than Moroi. So in order to get back at her I had a party, one that she was invited to. I served some Russian Vodka, some real heavy shit, it was like rocket fuel. She ended up getting totally trashed and ended up sleeping with a lower class Moroi named Mark Hempton. No, class does not bother me, but I knew it would hurt her, besides, Mark was a sexist asshole who was always making passes to Lissa, which she kindly denied. So I walked onto their sleepin, naked, forms and took quite a few pictures, printed and stuck them all over school. Low blow right? I know. I did kind of regret it afterwards but, nobody can control the past huh? Her reputation was ruined and well, they found out that it was me, who sent pictures, not that I was trying to hide it.

Bringing myself out of my thoughts, I said goodbey and ran to the commons. As I entered, ushered me into the back, where I was put to work chopping unions and celery. I was done pretty quickly, so they put my on cleaning duty. I was to clean all of the stations and help with whatever anyone needed. Soon, though, everything was done and I could leave.

Because it was Sunday, I had no classes and well, no social life either. Because I had nothing to do I walked back up to my room and was surprised by what I saw outside my door. There was a beautiful light purple and pink vase full of different colored roses and lillies. The card was blank, but I knew who they were from. Emmett.

Walking into the room, I set the flowers on my coffee table and snatched up my sketch book and pencil case. I then walked out of my room, locking the door on the way. I walked around for a moment, picking out a good spot and soon I was up against a tree, sketching the fine lines of Emmetts face.

I must have been out there for a long time because soon the sun was coming up, showing that it was close to bedtime. Disapointed, I promptly shut my book and gathered my things, soon making my way back up to my room. I suddenly stopped. I could feel it again. That insesive feeling that I was being watched and suddenly, I didn't want to be up in my room by myself so I swiftly walked to Lissa's room.  
Knocking on the door I hear her yelling out "Just a second!" and then opening the door. She seemed surprised to see me at first but quickly ushered me in.

"What's up, Chris?"

"Nothing." I smile at her.  
We soon find a movie and find ourselves curled up on her bed, falling asleep.

_**Chapter eight**_

_**Emmett P.O.V**_

I was patrolling the grounds when I heard it. A scream. I took off down the way that it had come from and I was met with Christina, rushing to me.  
"What?" I exclaim as she plows into me. "What's wrong baby? Are you all right?"

She nods into my chest.

"Then whats wrong?"

She shakes her head. Confused, I pull away from her and tilt her chin up so that I can see her better. Tears are running down her cheeks and she looks up at me with absolute sorrow.

"Chris." I whisper, "What's wrong?"

She doesn't say anything, instead she crashes her lips onto mine. For a moment I don't move, I'm too stunned, but then heat takes over and I am kissing her back passionately. I pick her up and push her against a tree, rubbing myself against her, carressing her beautiful body. I can't help it. I run my hands through her maraculous hair, then down her face. She pulls away for some air and I run my lips down her face, her neck, to her breasts, everywhere I can get. And it's only then that I realize what she is wearing. She is in nothing but black lacy panties and a bra. Out here. The middle of the day. Where people can see her. Just as I am going to get on to her, she presses her lips back to mine.

"I love you, Emmyetta." she breaths.

"I ya tebya lyublyu, Kristina."_** (And I love you, Christina.) **_I mumble in Russian.

She moans and grinds her sex up against mine, making me hard.

"Oh, yes!" she pants in my ear, "Please, Emmyetta. Make love to me."

I growl and nip at her bottom lip and before I know it, we are both but ass naked. I was suckling her breasts, just about to enter her when...

"CHRISTINA!" And I am thrown back into my own body, having just experienced one of Chris' wet dreams. Wait. Chris was having a wet dream? And I was in it? I couldn't help but feel pride at that.

She jumps out of her seat, falling into a defencive position, ready for attack. Untill she reallizes what's going on.

"Y-yes?" she asks, shakily.

"What were you doing?"

She frowns, her brow krinkling, making her look even more adorable. "Sleeping."

"Why?"  
"Because this class is boring as hell."

Stan frowns, "Well maybe you would like to spend the rest of this class, standing up."  
"Love too." she snaps.

I notice that there is the tinniest layer of sweat on her and there is a wild, desperate look in her eyes. She also keeps shifting from foot to foot.

"I-i..." she stutters, "I got to go." and before anyone can reply, she gathered her things and was out the door. Knowing exacly what is wrong with her, I quickly follow her out. She obviously didn't notice me, because she just kept on walking.

"Chris!'' I yell to her.

She suddenly stops and turns to face me. "I really can't talk right now Emm-"

"Then let's not."

Before she can understand what I mean, I quickly snag her wrist and pull her off to a hall closet. Not letting her say a word, I push her in, follow, and close and lock the door.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" she asks me, curiously.

I don't answer, instead I walk up to her and push her up agaist the wall.

"Emmett!"

"Shh..." I say, as I put a finger to her perky lips. "Let's finish what we started."

She blushes a deep crimson. "Y-you saw that?"

"No."

She sighs in relief.

"I expirienced it."

Again, she blushes. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. I like that you were dreaming of me making love to you. I know that's why you left so suddenly. Your panties are drenched. Aren't they?"

Hesently, she nods.

"Well... Let me fix that." and before she can respond, I have her up against the wall, legs wrapped around my waist, skirt raised up, and panties ripped off.

"Em-" she starts but is caught off when I ram my pulsating cock into her tight channel.

"OH!" she moans as I begin to fuck her. "Yes... Oh, yes!"

She slides her slim hands into my hair and brings my head closer. I assumed that she wanted to kiss me, so I was a little surprised when she turned my head and put her mouth to my neck. A sharp pain filled me for a second as her sharp fangs pierced my skin, but was quickly replaced by intense pleasure.

I moan at the bittersweetness of her tongue lapping at my blood. "Ah... I love it when you do this." I murmer into her hair.

"Me, too." she says, pulling back and wiping her mouth.

I gently kiss her lips and slow my pace, no longer wanting to rush.

She quietly moans in my ear as I slowly, gently make love to her.

"I love you." we both say as our climaxes begin to build.

Through the bond, I can feel how much I am pleasing her, I could also feel what she craved. I loved being able to 'sense' what I do to her. It's a nice trick to do when we make gentle love, but when I want her hard and fast, I love to make her tell me what she wants. I love it when she talks dirty to me.

Still, all too quickly our releases came and we were both moaning loudly as I came inside of her.

"Thank you, Love." she says as I gently place her back on her feet.

"Anytime." I smile at her.

I quickly pulled up my pants and fixed my shirt as she watched me hungrily. I could already tell that she was horny again. Yepp, she's a little horndog.

I expected her to come up to me, and try to ride me again, but she just walked past me, to the shelf and grabbed a role of paper towels.

Knowing what she needed them for, I grabbed them from her and promptly began to clean her of our mixed juices.

When I was done, I kissed her again, and snuck out the door so nobody would see us leave together.

Three and a half hours later and I was walking to lunch. We, staff, have a room all to ourselves, in a room off the side of the commons. Grabbing a plate of spaghetti, I walked over to an empty table. I pulled out my phone and began texting Kimberly Badica, a really good friend of mine. She was telling me about one of latest boyfriends excapades and how she was planning on coming up here to see me, when Dimitri sat down across from me.

"Hey, man." I nod to him.

He just nods back. I had grown up near Dimitri Belikov, our families were really close, in fact he was my cousin. Our families lived side-by-side back home, in Russia. I had moved here though, when I was seven. I had just lost my dad, and because we were close, it was really bad for me. My mom, Ovsana, thought that it would be a good idea to send me here, where I could start fresh, and boy am I glad that she did, otherwise I wouldn't know Chris.

My dad was Moroi, and unlike Dimitir's, he was a good man, he took care of my mom and us. I have three sisters and a brother. My sisters are, in order; Jessica, Mariah, and Beth. My brother is Benjamen, he and Beth were twins, both fifteen. Then there was little Johnny, Mariah's two year old son. My mom loves American names, as you can tell.

"How are you doing with Chris?" Dimka asks, pulling me from my musings.

"Fine. She's talented, great at fighting."

"So I've noticed." he laughs.

I smile in return. "And Rose?"

"She's... getting better."

I nod, "I knew she would. She can be... wild at times, but she's a good woman."

"I've noticed."

"And you can't believe any of the rumors, circulating around about her."  
"Which rumors, the ones about her breaking some girls arm, or the ones about her being a slut?"

I laugh out loud at that. "Well, the ones about the broken arm are all true, I saw it first hand. But the other ones? No. The're lies. She's made out with quite a few people, but she's never taken it farther than second base."  
"And Chris? Should I believe those rumors?" He raised a brow.

Anger sweeps through me. "No. Those are lies, too."  
"Even the ones about you sleeping with her?" he inquires.

"No. I-i did sleep with her." I say, proudly.

"She any good?" his brow raised again, but the look on my face must have said something because he quickly held up his hands. "I'm joking, Emmett."

I just grumble.

A moment of silence follows, then I stand up to leave. Before walking out I look behind me. "And for your information, she's terrific."

His laughter follows me out of the room.

_**Chris P.O.V**_

We were in 's class a few days later, and Rose and Lissa were passing notes. I couldn't help but be reminded to buy Rose a phone.

Just as Lissa got the note back, Mia Rinaldi, not wanting to answer a question, due to not knowing the answer, snitches. Being who he is, swoops in and takes the note, reading it to the class. He was legendary for this, I mean what else are you going to do when you're the teacher of _Slavic Arts_? Pathetic.

"My, my," he says, looking over the note. "If only students would write this much in their essays. One of you has considerably worse writing than the other, so forgive me if I get anything wrong here." He clears his throat. "'_So I saw J last night,' _begins the person with bad handwriting, to which the response is, '_What happened?' _followed by no fewer than five question marks. Understandable, since sometimes one-let alone four- just won't het the point across, eh?" The class laughs and the living doll throws Rose a mean look. "The first speaker responds_:'What do you think happened? We hooked up in one of the empty lounges.'"_

Mr. Nagy galnces up after hearing some more giggles in the room. His British accent only adding to the halarity.

"May I presume by this reaction that the use of 'hook up' pertains to the more recent, shall we say, _carnal _application of the term than the tamer one I grew up with?"

Rose sits strait up, "Yes, sir, Mr. Nagy. That would be correct, sir." a lot of people laugh.

"Thank you for that confermation, Miss Hathaway. Now, where was I? Ah yes, the other speaker then asks, _'How was it?' _the response is _'Good_,' punctuated with a smiley face to confirm said adfective. Well. I suppose kudos are in order for the mysterious J, hmmm? '_So, like, how far did you guys go?_' Uh, ladies," he says, "I do hope this doesn't surpass a PG rating. '_Not very. We got caught_.' And again, we are shown the severity of the situation, this time through the use of a not-smiling face. _'What happened?' 'Dimitri showed up. He threw Jesse out and then bitched me out.'"_

The class lost it, both because, Mr. Nagy said "bitched" and from having someone named.

I kind of stopped listening, getting lost in yet another drawing of Emmett, only this one was a full body, of him training in only a black tank top and grey sweatpants. Yummy.

I tried to stay out of the way as Rose and Mia went back and forth at each other. It's not that I didn't want to get involved, and help my friends out, it's just that I was so busy with my trainings with Emmett and my comunity service, that I couldn't help much. The only time I had to myself was during meals. Other than that I was helping someone out or with Em. We had finally gotten into actuall fighting and not just stupid excercises, which was good.

We had just finished, and I was sitting, drinking some water when he asked.

"Are you going tonight?"

"Where?"

"The assembly. Where else?"

"Oh. We have an assembly tonight?"

He elbows me. "You should know, you decorated the commons."

"Well, yeah. Of course I'm going. Aunt Tatiana is going to be there. I haven't seen her in forever."

He just smiles.

Later on, I am in my room, getting ready. I wore a black mini-dress, the one I wore to the rave party, the night before we were 'apprehended'. I pulled my curls up onto my head into a messy-ish bun, with curls spilling down out of the scrunchie. I put on my three inch black heels and some silver bracelet's adorned with real diamonds. Once I was done with that, I started on my make-up. I only used natural colors and a little eyeliner and mascara. Once I was done with all of this, I put on a silver and diamond encrusted tiara.

Looking into my full length mirror, I deemed myself presentable. Usually I wouldn't wear the tiara but it was a 12th birthday gift from Queen Tatiana Ivishkov herself, and considering the fact that she was going to be here tonight, I decided to get on her good side.

Walking out of my room, I make my way to the commons. Entering, I was bombarded with earliers 'activities'. Vases spilled over with crimson roses and delicate white lillies. Glowing candles were placed on all of the tables, the tablecloths were made of bloodred linen. The tables were arranged in straight lines, creating an aisle down the middle of the room. The room was gorgous, but it was a bitch to do. We had assighned seating, not that it mattered, I wouldn't need to sit down here anyway.

Guardians lined the walls, standing stoic and dangerous as always. They were watching nothing and everything all at once. When the time came for the royals' entrance, everyone stood up respectfully and watched as they walked down the aisle. I knew all of them, but only three of them were important to me. Two of them were my aunt and uncle. My Aunt Amanda and her husband Uncle Adam. I loved them both dearly, and they were the youngest of the group. The third one was Victor, walking slowly. Once again I felt my heart give a small learch for him.

Once they had passed, four solemn guardians with red-and-black jackets entered the commons. Everyone but the guardians along the walls sank to their knees in a silly show of respect. Queen Tatiana followed her guards, wearing a red silk dress and matching jacket. She was in her early sixties and had dark gray hair bobbed to her chin and crowned with a Miss America-type teara. She came in slowly, four guardians walking in behind her.

I was standing up by the elder royals, so she didn't see me at first. She talked to a few royals, showing that their parents had mozied up to her, shoving their noses up her ass. Politics, got to love 'em. She came to me before she came to Lissa.

"Christina." She says arily.

"Aunt Tatiana. How have you been?"

"Good. And you? I see that you're still alive, fortunately."

I grin, "Very much alive... If you get my meaning."

She frowns. "As my favorite great-niece, I have the right to wander how you are. How you've been. And why in the world you found it necessary to run away from the academy in the first place."

"Run away is such a strong word." I say as I slowly walk around.

"I see." she bows her head then meets my eyes. "How about the word 'disowned'? Is that a strong word?"

"Very." I grin. "Though I don't know why you would use it. We both know that you can't stay mad at me, Auntie."

"Then why did you leave?"

"Partying of course. What else would I leave for? Not like I really have any body to worry about me anyway, you know."

"You think that I don't worry about you?"

I just shrug. "Why would you? I don't and this is _me _we're talking about here."

She sighs, "Sometimes I think the weed you smoke is even stronger than you realize, that or you really are going crazy."

Again I shrug.

"Well, either way I am glad that you are safe. Welcome back."

And with that, she moved on.

"Vasilisa Dragomir. We heard that you had returned. We are glad to have th Dragomirs back, even though only one remains. We deeply regret the loss of your parents and your brother; they were among the finest of the Moroi, their deaths a true tragedy."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the royal "we" thing.

"You have an interesting name." oh here we go. "Many heroines in Russian fairy tales are named Vasilisa. Vasilisa the Brave, Vasilisa the Beautiful. They are different young wemon, all having the same name and the same excellent qualities: strength, intelligence, discipline, and virtue. All accomplish great things, triumphing over their adversaries.

Likewise, the Dragomir name cammands its own respect. Dragomir kings and qeens have ruled wisely and justly in our history. They have used their powers for miraculous ends. They have slain Strigoi, fighting right alongside their guardians. They are _royal _for a reason."

Here she pauses, letting this sit in. Then she lets the bomb drop. That's how she did it. Build you up, knock you down.

"Yes, you are doubly named with power. Your names represent the finest qualities people have to offer and hearken back in time to deeds of greatness and valor." she pauses. "But, as you have demonstrated, names do _not _make a person. Nor do they have any bearing on how that person turns out."

"AUNT TATIANA!" I yell, outraged. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT. ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE? GOD, SOMETIMES YOU CAN BE THE BIGGEST BITCH! UGH!" and I walked out before I could say anything further and embarress myself.  
Seething in fury, I stomped up to my room and slammed the door. How could she say something like that to Lissa? She was such a good person. Lissa was all of those things that she talked about, Tatiana didn't even know Lissa.

I was pissed, and unable to hold back, I hit the wall, repeatedly and by the time I pulled my arm back, it was covered in blood. Sighing, I sit on my bed and look at my hand, the flesh ripped. What would it feel like? I wonder. The pain, what would it feel like?

Feeling a little neateous, I stand up and wash my hand and put some gauz on it, cleaning it before applying bandages. Afterwards, I just lay on my bed.

I must have fallen asleep because the sound of my phone ringing wakes me up.

"Hello?" I say.

"Chris, I need you to come to Lissa's room. Now!" Rose says, hanging up.

Feeling a little uneasy, I jump up and rush down the hall and to the right. As I am walking there, I see Kirova talking to the girls, with Dimitri listening in.

"What's going on?" I say walking up.  
"Nothing that concerns you Miss Ivishkov-"

"Lissa found a dead rabbit on her pillow and cleaned it up." Rose breaks in, causing Kirova to glare at her.

"Oh sweetheart," I say pulling Lissa in for a hug. She wrapps her arms around me and burries her head under my chin. She is shaking violently.

You okay? I ask her telepathically.

Yeah, I'm fine, Chris. Don't worry.

Of course I'm going to worry, you're basically my sister. Hell, you _are _my sister.

I'm fine. Just tired.

Okay, I can take a hint.

"She needs to go lay at the nurses office," Kirova says.

I nod in understanding.

"I'll see you later okay, Liss." I smile at her.  
She nods and Rose and Dimitri take her away.

"I want to know what the hell is going on, Kirova."  
"We're trying-"

"No, I don't want you to try. I want you to do. Goodnight Miss Kirova." and I turn and leave.

The next day was... well...shit. That's how the whole day was. I hated it, for one thing, I was in a pissy mood, another, there were some new rumors circulating. I didn't pay any attention, I was listening to music the whole day, yet another of my habbits, along with sucking on lolly-pops. At the moment I was listening to Akon's Mr. Lonley. Sad song. We were in -wait for it- Mr. Nagy's class, when I found out what the rumors were, it was thanks to something some random guy said to Rose.

"Come on, Rose. I _bleed _for you."

Loud giggles ensued, and Mia cut Rose a taunting look. "Wait, it's Rose who does the bleeding, right?"

More laughter.

I watched as Rose stood and walked over to Christian Ozera, poor guy, I liked Christian, even if he was an antisocial ass.

"I'm going to kill you." I hear Rose say to him.

"Why? Is it like guardian extra credit?" I loved his humor.

"Stop with the attitude," Rose warns. "You told. You know how Lissa had to feed off of me."  
Christian dragged his eyes away from Rose and went to Lissa. Attraction was so thick I could have sliced it with a knife, it looked as if it was going to knock Rose off of her feet.

"You can stop it, you know," he says to Lissa. "You don't have to pretend anymore."

Lissa's giddy attraction vanished, replaced by hurt and shock over his tone. "I... what? Pretend what?..."

"You know what. Just stop. Stop with the act."

Yeah, if Lissa was acting then I was the fucking easterbunny. As if, I don't even like rabbits. Scary little bastards.

"Get over feeling sorry for yourself, and tell us what's going on," Rose snaps. "Did you or didn't you tell them?"

He fixed her with a defiant look. "No, I didn't."  
"I don't believe you."  
"I do," says Lissa.

"I know it's impossible to believe a _freak_," I flinch, "like me could keep his mouth shut-especially since neither of you can-but I have better things to do than spread stupid rumors. You want someone to blame? Blame your golden boy over there."

I followed his gaze to a laughing Jesse and Ralf.

"Jesse doesn't know," Lissa says defiantly.

"He does, though. Doesn't he Rose? He knows."

"I didn't think... I didn't think he'd tell. He was too afraid of Dimitri."

"You _told _him?" Lissa exclaims.

"No, he guessed." Rose looked sick.

"He apparently did more than guess." muttered Christian.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh. You don't know."

"I swear to God, Christian, I am going to break your neck after class."

"Man, you really are unstable." he says, sort of happy. "He sort of elaborated on what was in your note. Got into more detail."

"Oh, I get it. He said we had sex."

Christian nodded. "And, uh, Ralf too. That you and he-"

"I-what? That I had sex with Ralf too?"

Again, he nodded.

"That asshole! I'm going to-"

"There's more."

"How? Did I sleep with the basketball team?"

I frowned, we don't have a basketball team.

"He said-they both said- you let them... well, you let them drink your blood."

I stiffened. This was not good. For Rose. This was strait 'bloodwhore' territory. Where a moroi drinks the dhampirs blood during sex. It is considered taboo and extremely disgracefull. I had done it with Emmett, but nobody needs to know that.

"That's crazy!" Lissa cries. "Rose would never- Rose?"

But she wasn't listening anymore. She was making her way over to Jesse and Ralf. As soon as they saw her, Jesse pales. Good.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she asks in a low, dangerous voice.

Jesse didn't say anything, Ralf did though.

"We didn't do anything you didn't want us to do." His smile turns cruel. "And don't even think about laying a hand on us. You start a fight, and Kirova'll kick you out to go live with the other blood whores."

Rose stood for a moment, then did something surprising, she walked away. I didn't.

I stood up from my seat, silence filling the room as everyone watched what I would do. I calmly put Lollipop on pause, took out my headphones, and in the next second I had Ralf pinned to the wall by his neck.

"Listen to me you pathetic sack of shit," I say icily. "If you aren't carefull, I will make your life hell. Nothing could _ever _make Rose touch _you_. Nobody in their right mind would ever touch a stupid fuck like you. Call her a blood whore one more time, and you will be the one bleeding. I will personally hand your stupid ass to the Strigoi and laugh as they suck you dry. Do you understand me?"

He doesn't say anything, he just looks at me with terrified eyes.

"DO. YOU. UNDER. STAND. ME. ASS. WIPE?" I say, slamming him against the wall with each word.

"Ye-yes. I under-understand. I'm sorry."

I nod and let him fall to the floor. Then I walk back to my desk, sit down, put back in my headphones, hit play, and drown out all of the stares and whispers.

The rest of the day was like that, people spreading the rumors, me threatening people. But you could only threaten so many, when out of now where you are ushered to see the warden.  
"Miss Ivishkov," Kirova says, "I hear you are making threats."  
"Me? Nah, impossible.''

''What about ? You didn't threaten him?''

''Course not.''

''Are you quite certain? Because, from what he says you, and remember that I am quoting his exact words, '' she says as she looks at a paper in her hands.'"She threatend to shove my head up Jesse's ass, and watch, laughing as he ran around screaming for his mother.'" You didn't do this?''

''Hard to say.''

''What do you mean?''

"I don't remember. I made a lot of threats today."

"So I have noticed." and she indicated to a stack of papers, lets just say that half of the student body complained.

I just smile and shrug, then I pull out a sour apple lollipop and pop it in my mouth.

She studies me for a moment then sighs, "What am I going to do with you?"

Again, I shrug.

Looking incredibly tired, she says, "Goodnight Miss Ivishkov."  
I look up surprised that she wasn't punishing me, but deciding not to push it, I leave.

_**Chapter Nine**_

Days pass, and things don't get much better. Well... not really. There's hardly any talk about Rose going around anymore, instead, people talk about Mia. I know Lissa has everything to do with it. She's using compulsion and no matter how many times Rose and I try to talk her out of it, she just doesn't listen. I feel bad, for not helping, but, I'm always exhausted. Practice with Emmett isn't easy, especially when him and Dimitri pair up. It's torture. Rose takes it well, but she's Rose, so...

That's where I was walking now, to my morning practice..

I walk in and hear Dimitri's shitty music playing. Irritated, I walk over to it and change it to a hip-hop station, smiling when Ludacris's Money Maker comes on. He looks at me as if I had just nut-punched him. I smile, grip his hands, and pull him to his feet. I start dancing ushering him to do the same. He smiles at me, amused, but shakes his head. Rolling my eyes, I grab him and start swishing him around. He laughs, but relents.

We are dancing when Emmett and Rose walk in.

"What. The. Hell?" Rose says, jaw dropped.

"What's wrong Roses? Never seen someone grind before?"

She just grins and, pulling Emmett along, joins us.

We all laugh when Shake Ya Tailfaithers, from bad boys 2 comes on, and we break out.

Obviously we had been dancing longer than we thought because first period was walking in. They all stopped when they saw us. Mason and Eddie grin, but rush over and dance with us, causing everyone else to dance.

I danced even harder when Blue Berry Yum Yum comes on. Other guardians walk in, doing their weekly check. They, too, stop and stare at us as if we're a bunch of retards, and considering the song we were dancing to, we kind of were.

Rose, Meridith, and I took 'centre stage' during this song. I saw Emmett gazing at me, face full of lust. I just laugh at him and grind.

Wolf whistles and cat calls were shouted out at us and I grinned even wider. I was having a ball.

"Oh shit!" someone yells when I start rapping to Li'l Kims How Many Licks. I knew every word. Some of the guardians looked horrified at the lyrics and the fact that I knew every word. Then Becky came on. I know what you're thinking. Oh, fuck.

I pulled Emmett to the middle of the gym and started grinding up on him as I sang. Almost immidiately I could feel his erection.

_Keep that pussy i want that throat, front that head for you go. _I whispered in his ear. He groans and pulls me closer.

_like pussy, love head, we a player, _I don't know what the rest of the words were, I missed most of the song, I was too caught up in the way Emmett was moving against me and what I wanted to do to him. Then, a moment later the song Grind On Me came on and that's exacly what we did. I was aware that people were staring at us, probably because Emmett was grinding on me just as much as I was gringing on him, he was also singing to me.

_Baby grind on me, relax your mind, take your time on me, let me get deeper, shorty ride on me, now come and sex me till your body gets weak, with slow grinding babe._

_Baby grind on me, relax your mind, take your time on me, let me get deeper, shorty ride on me, now coma and sex me till your body gets weak, with slow grinding babe._

_When I hit 'em I make 'em say, sex me a day, i hit 'em in the back of my-BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP-_

And that, my friends, was the bell.

It was amazing, but like all good things, it soon came to an end, and soon, we were walking to Alto's class.

And on it went, the rest of the day, boring.

Later though, later we were springed. I went to Lissa's room, she was having a small party. Someone had stolen some of Mr. Nagy's alcohol, he was a huge alcahalic. Anyway, so when I arrived I find little-miss-goody-two-shoes drunk off her ass. Yes, Lissa was drunk. Shocking. No, not really. Lissa's drank before. Still, I'm honored to know that I was the last one to know about this miniature party, guess she needed to let her ''friends'' know first. Whatever. They were serving alcohol, I needed some. I took my glass and downed it in seconds, already reaching for another.

I wish that I could tell you what the hell was going on that night, but I was in my own little world, and already more than half-way drunk. Still, I knew enough that at one point, Lissa nearly flew off the handle.

_**. . .**_

About a week later, Rose finally got tired of Lissa always shoving her tongue down Aarans, Mias ex, throat and finally bitched her out about it. Good for her, I thought.

Another few days, and I find out that we get to go-wait for it- shopping. Yay. Notice the sarcasm there? Yeah? Good. Don't get me wrong, I love clothes, I just hate shopping. Shocking, isn't it. Popular rich bitch doesn't like shopping. Never heard of something so scandalous have you? Ha.

Anyway, Rose and Lissa were excited and that's what counts, right? You agree? Yeah, me too. I'm sure you've noticed that I talk to myself a lot, but well, lately I'm the only one _to _talk to.

Today we were going to go shopping. I was sitting on my bed, thinking about Emmett. I was thinking, remembering, what it was like to be in his arms. How safe and loved I felt with him. Stupid, I thought, you just had to run away like the coward you are. I claimed that I left to protect Rose and Lissa, but in reality, I left more out of fear than anything. I left because I couldn't face Emmett, not after that one special night.

Even now, two years later, I am still shy about that night and every time I think about it, I blush furiously.

As if I had conjured him up, suddenly he was in my head. His thoughts sweeping in to join mine.

_Chris, we're about to leave._

Sighing, I stand and walk out of my room.

"There you are!'' Natalie yells, rushing over to me and throwing her arms around me like a little kid would do to their mom.

Not knowing what to do, I awkwardly pat her back.

"That's enough Natalie. Leave dearest Christina alone." Victor says between coughs. I've noticed that he does that a lot, call me dearest.

Dissapointed that I didn't hug her back, she pulls away.

Laughing, Emmett walks up behind me and places a hand on my shoulder to say in my ear, ''Don't do that."

"Do what?" I frown, confused.

"Look confused, as if you don't know how huggable you are."

I look up at him and smile. "Huggable, hmm?"  
He leans closer, "Mmhmm... huggable."

The way he says 'huggable' sounds like he's saying 'fuckable'. Playing along, I wiggle my eyebrows and walk to the van.

"So... whose sitting where?" I ask, clapping my hands together once.

Stan laughs while everyone else just share a knowing look.

"What are y'all up too?" When they don't reply, I sigh. "Will it be uncomfortable?"

Turns out, it was. Just not in the way you would think. It was only uncomfortable because I was trying not to rip Emmetts clothes off in front of my friends... and Stan.

Alto was driving, Ben had shotgun, Lissa, Natalie, and Victor had the middle seat. Spiraden, Dimitri, Rose, and Emmett had the back seat, and I was sitting in Emmetts lap. Talk about a turn-on. The sad part is that they all knew how I felt, too.

The ride to the mall was pretty boring. The girls were talking about what kinds of dresses they would buy and who they were going to the dance with. I was staring out the window, sucking on a strawberry lollipop when Camille breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Who are you going to the dance with, Chris?"

"Huh?" I ask, tuning back in to the conversation. Everyone goes quiet, as if to hear my answer.

"Oh. Ah... I'm not."

Camille frowns, "You can't go stag. I mean you're Christina Ivishkov. Someone must've asked you."

"Couple of people, actually. But I'm not going to the dance."

"Then why the hell are you coming along?" Stan barks.

I scoff. "Because I need a new wardrobe. And who knows? I may change my mind."

"Why don't you want to go?" Rose asks.

"Damn. I don't know, because this dance will be just as stupid as the ones before it. Nobody even remotely interesting has asked me, and I just don't feel like it. Why go to a dance, when I can stay in my room and watch porn." I say, looking out the window.

"Porn, huh?" Emmett chuckles.

"Mmm." I try to stiffle a laugh when I feel him stiffen under me. His erection pressing against my ass. Yumm.

"Why watch it when you can make it!" Rose laughs out.

"Ha, ha, ha. You're so funny Hathaway." I say rolling my eyes.

"It's a gift."

"To whome, exacly?" I ask pointedly.

"Bitch."

"Skank."

"Whore."

"Slut."  
"Ass."

"Monkey fucker." I say, facing her.

"Di-wait, what?"

"You heard me, cootie queen."

"Oh, no you did not ju-"

"So what are you going to buy?" Lissa says, stepping in.

"Who?" I ask.

"You, silly."

"I don't know."

"Oh."

I soon fall back into my thoughts, leaning against Emmett and resting my head under his chin. He wraps his arms around me, and nuzzles into my hair.

I don't tune back into the conversation until I hear a name, Sonya Karp. She was an old teacher, she worked at the academy two years ago until she was taken to the nut house.

Listening in, I hear; "What happend to her?" Lissa asks.

"She... she turned Strigoi." Rose says hesitantly.

Silence meets her statement. Then, Lissa turns to me.

"Did you know about this Chris?" anger lacing her words.

I don't answer, instead I turn back to the window, but I could still feel eyes on me.

A few more things were said, but between Rose and Dimitri. I laugh when I see their auras light up. Bright pinks and purples with a little green-ish yellow. Love and ignorance.

"What's so funny?" Dimitri asks, seeing me watching them.

"Nothing Dimka." I say shrugging and laughing again, this time, accompanied by Emmett. Rose frowns but doesn't say anything. The rest of the ride is quiet.

We'd been walking around, shopping, for two and a half hours now. Rose was walking with Lissa, due to their simmilarities in age. Emmett was wallking with me because he's my guardian and all. He was posing as my "boyfriend''. I tried not to accnoladge how that thought excited me.

The girls were in the store across from us, looking through shirts. From what I could see, Lissa was letting Rose have it. Chuckling to myself, I turn back to the store we were entering. Victoria's Secret. When Emmett realized where we were headed, he groans.

I look at him and smile, only to have him glare back at me.

As I look for some under garments, yes I used that term, in my size, I notice him staring at me out of the corner of his eye. Turning my back on him, I resume my searching.

"Get this one." I hear him say a moment later.

I jump and turn towards him. Seeing his choice, I raise a brow. It was a deep red two piece. It was lace and hung in a huge V-neck, which would most certainly show my ta-ta's. It also came with an equally sexy G-string. I loved it.

"That? Why? I don't have anyone to impress."

He frowns. "Don't you like it?"

I glance at it, then back at him. Giving a slow smile, I turn and walk behind the side of the dressing room, hiding from plane view of the window and passerby.

He follows, still holding that damn outfit.

As I turn to tell him to put it back, he shoves me up against the wall and claims my mouth. A moan escapes me as his tongue slips inside my mouth, tasting, teasing.

When I respond, he groans and pushes himself harder against me, crushing me between him and the wall. I could feel his hard cock against my stomach and my body responds by soaking my panties.

Realizing what we were doing and where we were, I push against him.

"Emmett. No."

"Christina. Yes." he mumbles against my neck.

Moaning, I pull away from him comepletely. Seeing that he is about to protest, I put a finger to his lips.

"Later." I smile.

He grumbles but moves away. Laughing, I go back in search of underwear.

At the cash register, I give the cashier my credit card, but before she could scan it, Emmett tosses the red outfit from earlier on the counter.

Sighing, I turn to him.

"I am _not _buying that."

"Fine."

Rolling my eyes, I turn back to the burly lady.

"I'll buy it."  
"What?" I exclaim, turning back to him.  
"I'll buy it."

"Why? Do _you _want to wear it?"

"No. I'm going to buy it because you won't." he says simply.

"But I-"

"Here you go ma'am." the cashier says.

"Thanks."

"Can I help you, sir?" she asks, eyeing him appreciatively.

"Yes, ma'am. I'd like to purchase this outfit."

"Yes, sir." she replys, eyeing me and winking.

Blushing fiercely, I face Emmett.

"All right. You want to play this game. I'll play."

He raises a brow, "Oh?"

I smile and walk back to a rack, finding what I was looking for, I return to the counter, then put down my items.

"You can't be serious." Emmett exclaims, picking up one of the speedos I had picked out.

"Dead serious."

"But-"

I hold up a hand."If you want me to wear that," I point to his bag, "Then you will wear these."

"Deal." He says after a moment of thought.

Smiling, I pay and we leave.

Walking out of VS, we nearly collide with Rose and Lissa.

"Hey, guys." Lissa says.

"Hi." we smile at her and Rose.

"What's in the bag, Ivishkov?" Rose asks.

I look down and smile. Shrugging I say, "Panties."

She frowns, "And Emmett has seen them." It wasn't a question.

"And picked out a few." he says proudly.

"Oh, Lord." Lissa sighs dramatically, walking into a jewelry store.

"Damn, Chris." Rose sasy surprised. "Is that all you're getting?"

"Ha! Hell, no." I scoff. "The rest is in the car."

she just rolls her eyes.

Back in the van, we were on our way back to the academy. My bags occupied most of the space, and so once again, I was sitting in Emmetts lap. From the way I was sitting I could feel his erection clearly. He pulls me closer to him and wraps his arms around me and nuzzles his face in my hair.

"Do you feel it?" he whispers.

"Feel what?" I whisper back.

"This." he says gruffly, pushing his hips to my buttocks, enphasizing his length and how solid he is.

To tease him, I reply by moving my rear harder into him. A low moan escapes him and everyone turns to look at us. Well, except Stan. He was driving.

"What are _you _two doing?"

"The question, Lissa, that you should be asking is not 'What are we doing' but what _aren't _we doing?"

Emmett chuckles.

"You two better be careful,'' Rose says grinning.

"Oh, and why is that?" Emmett asks, amused.

"Because we don't want to witness the two of you going at it like rabbits." Alto teases.

"Oh, yeah? Well, just for that..." then I turn around to face Emmett.  
Before anyone can say anything, I yank Emmetts head to me and attack his lush lips. After the surprise wears off, he responds immidiately, opening his mouth and allowing me access to slip my tongue inside. I stretch my tongue and slowly meet his, feeling exploding in my body. Heat pools between my legs and my nipples harden. Surprising me, Emmett turns my body to face him, my legs on either side of him. I could feel his manly-ness pressing against my sex. A moan bursts out of me as he grips my ass roughly and starts rocking me on him. I return the favor by bitting his lower lip, pulling a deep needy groan out of him.

A smack to the back of my head pulls me out of the lust induced spell.

"What the hell?" I exclaim.

"There is absolutely no room in this van for the two of you to start fucking. Not only that, but nobody wants to witness that scenario."

"Well then pull over and get out."

"Seriously?" she exclaims.

"Hell yeah."

She sighs, crosses her arms and sits back in the seat.

"You know," I say slowly, "You and Lissa could alway join us."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Dimitri stiffen. Dark green flashes in his aura. Jealousy. Ooh, whatever could he be jealous about? Hmm, it couldn't be Rose could it?

"No thanks." Lissa says, laughing.

"Okay. Dimitri could sub for you." I say, wiggling my brows at him.

Rose laughs but declines, and once again, silence fills the car.

The last thing I heard before falling asleep on Emmett was Rose and Dimitri.

"Did you see the dress?"

"I saw the dress."

"Did you like it?"

No answer.  
"Am I going to endanger my reputation if I wear it to the dance?"

"You'll endanger the school." he near-whispered.

I fell asleep with an amused smile on my face and Emmetts strong arms wrapped around my waist.

_**. . .**_

I got out of the car and waited for everyone to exit. I grabbed my bags and reached in one, and pull out a box.

"Here." I say to Rose.

"What's this?" she asks, grabbing it.

"Obviously a phone." I say rolling my eyes at her stupidity.

"Why are you handing this to me?"

I sigh, "Obviously because it's yours."

"YOU BOUGHT ME A PHONE!" she yells, shocked.

I shrug, "Sure, why not? Now there will be no more note reading."

She squeals and hugs me tightly. Yeah, you heard right. Rose Hathaway _squealed_. Like a little girl. Hell hath frozen over.

"Thank you Chris!"

"Um... You're welcome?" I ask.

"No." Lissa says. "Not yet." Rose was trying to tear into the boxing. She sighs but gives up.

Then she perks up and starts walking.

"Back to prison." Rose sighs, walking next to the commons with Lissa. "Maybe if you fake a heart attack, I can make a break for it."

"Without your clothes?" Lissa asks, handing a bag to Rose, who swung it around happily.

"I can't wait to see the dress."

"Me either. If they let me go. Kirova's still deciding if I have been good enough."  
"Show her those boring shirts you bought. She'll go into a coma. I'm about ready to."

"They aren't _that _boring." Rose argues. Hopping from bench to bench.

"I don't know what to think about this new, responsible Rose."

"She's gone all boring on us." I say, smiling. "I blame it on her Russian Jailer."

She hops onto another bench. "I'm not that responsible."

"Hey," Spiraden calls. He and everyone else were behind us, walking together. "You're still on duty. No fun allowed up there."

"No fun here. I swear-shit."

It all happened so fast, I got whiplash. One moment Rose was being silly, standing on the bench, and in another moment, she is falling. When she falls her body goes one way and her ankle another. I hear a loud snap. I run foward, just in time to catch her head before it hits concrete.

"Shit! Rose, sweetheart, are you okay?" I ask. I look and see that her ankle is stuck in the wood. Everyone else arrives and I move over, allowing Dimitri to take a look.

"Damn." he swears in Russian, then in english. "We need to get her foot out."

"On it." I say as I grip the bench and send magic into it, causing the wood to fall apart, freeing her foot.

She moans in pain and her eyes flutter. "Dimka, get her to the infermery." I say.

He just nods, stands up and leaves, injured Rose in his arms. She was screaming and complaining about how she would have to miss practice because of her damn ankle. I stood and looked around me, all ready suspecting the worst. Passamistic of me, isn't it?

_**Chapter Ten**_

After Rose was taken to the infirmary, I grabbed my bags and walked to my dorm, and up to my room. It took a moment for me to unlock the door, my hand was shaking so much. After a moment, I am able to get inside without dropping anything. When I walk into the room, I drop my bags on the floor, then shut and lock the door. Facing towards my dresser, I rest my hands on the top.

Dang. I think to myself. I got to get to the bottom of this. I knew for a fact how Rose had 'accidently' fallen through the bench. Magic had been involved. Earth magic.

I wasn't sure whose magic it was butt I would find out. I promised myself.

I took in a couple of deep breaths to try and calm myself. A moment later my heart slows back to normal and I stop shaking.

Taking a deep breath in through my nose, I flicked my wrist and all of the clothes that I had bought from the mall shot up, out of the bags and zipped around the room only to put themselves away. After a moment of chaos, my room settles back down. All of my new items in the closet or somewhere else, while all of my 'old' clothes were put into the mall bags to be given to anyone who wanted or needed them.

Tired, I fall back onto my bed, my head hitting the pillows. Within moments I start what will become a restless night of not sleep.

_**Emmett's P.O.V**_

It was the middle of second period and I was in the back of the room with Guardian Samuel Matterns and a couple of other guardians. Chris had yet to make an appearance and I feared that she was skipping a whole day of school, God knows she doesn't need in any more trouble. She had also skipped our morning practice with Rose and Dimitri, which was unlike her and I worried something was wrong.

As if conjured by my thoughts, suddenly she was standing in the doorway.

"You're late." Stan Alto says without looking up from the papers he was grading.

"Chill out Stan, I got a note." she says calmly, a note clutched in her long slender fingers. Then she gracefully walks over to him and places it on the desk.

He picks it up and reads over it. "I see," he mumbles. "Problems with your minstrel cycle, huh? That doesn't sound good. You're not pregnant are you?"

"I wish," she scoffs.

He looks at her quizzically then he nods his head to an empty seat, when she doesn't answer.

Smiling sweetly she walks past the chair that he had indicated and comes and sits in the one right in front of me. As she sits down, she has the whole rooms attention.

"What?" she snaps.

"You don't feel the need to explain?" Rose asks, arm on the back of the chair as she faces Chris.

As an answer Chris just waves her hand, dismissing the question.

Sighing tiredly, Chris leans back in the chair with her hands clasped behind her head and her bare legs on the desktop. Chris has beautiful legs, long and muscular, but in a sexy way. In fact, _everything _about her is beautiful and sexy.

Today she was wearing a tight-fitted black tank top and short black shorts with black sneakers. Her gorgeous red curly hair was pulled up in a messy bun on top of her head.

That hair was soft to the touch and smelled amazing. But when her hair was slick with sweat or water, it was enough to make me cum in my pants.

Her breasts were lush and full, her ass was quite big and matched her bosom perfectly. I loved her ass and the taste of her breasts in my mouth.

_Stop it! _she yells into my mind. That honey sweet voice that melted my heart. That voice that would moan my name so passionately when I make love to her. That voice that begs me not to stop, to go harder.

_Emmyetta_. she says.

_Hmm?_ I ask back.

_Stop._ That one word was full of agony.

Startled I look over at her. She is sitting strait up in the desk, her muscles were taught, showing that she was tense.

_You okay? _I ask her telepathically.

_No_. she strains back.

_What's wrong, love?_

_I can't listen to Alto when you're screaming perverted thoughts at me!_

_I'm sorry._

Ever so slightly, I see her shrug.

_Does it bother you?_

_You're making me wetter than a glass of water. So... yes it bothers me!_

I don't know if she meant to make me behave when she said that, but if so, then she did the opposite. Vivid images flashed through my head. Chris laying on the bed naked with her pretty legs spread wide apart revealing her gushing pussy. Me. Bending down, tasting her juices as I pumped my fingers into her as she clutches the sheets, her head thrown back as she moans my name. Her hips thrusting against my face.

Then another image follows this one. Me, on the bed as Chris licks and sucks me. My full length engorged in her mouth as she swallows me, balls and all.

Then another image, me pounding into her as she grips my buttocks and screams out, "Oh yes! Emmyetta! Harder, fuck me harder! Oh! Yes! Like that! Oh, yes!'

_That's a nice image, _she says to me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

_Oh... you saw that? _I ask a little embarassed.

_No, love. I put that one in there. DId you like it?_

_Like it? Chris, you're KILLING me!_

_You make it so easy. We could do it though, we could leave now._

_Nothing would please me more, but we can't. _I groan.

_Not what you said yesterday. _

_That was yesterday._

_Ha! Your logic sucks balls._

_You suck balls._

_Only yours. _she says seductively.

I look over at her, she had resumed her earlier position and was looking at me.

_Are your panties wet? _I ask huskily.

_They would be._

_Would be? _I frown.

_Mmm, if I was wearing any._

_So you're not wearing any? _I raise a brow._ Naughty girl._

She just grins, revealing perfect white teeth and fangs.

This gives me another image, Chris' fangs latched onto my neck, drinking, as she rides me.

_You need to change the course of your thinking. _she says, amused.

_Why? _I ask.

_Because you're going to burst out of your pants. _Looking down I see that she's right.

_Oh well,_ I reply.

She laughs out loud as she faces the front of the room.

"Miss Ivishkov, is something funny?" Stan asks her.

I grimance.

"You could say that." she says smiling.

"Pray tell, what is so amusing?"

"You wouldn't understand. It's too complicated."

He raises a brow, "Try me."

"Later."

He frowns, "What?"

"You said, 'try me', I said that I will later."

His frown deepens. "Go to Headmistress' Kirova's office."

"Why?"

"Because you are being inappropriate and disrespectful. But then again, I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

She jumps up, "Dissrespectfull? You're the one telling me to try you."

"I didn't mean it that way and you know it."

"Could have fooled me." she crosses her arms, "Your boner gave you away. So I know you like the idea."

Sure enough, Alto had a tent in his pants. I could understand and relate.

Turning beat red, he turns and walks behind his desk.

"These pants were made like that." he says defensively.

She snorts. "Sure they were."

He points to the door.

Sighing she walks to leave. Passing his desk, she stops and pushes her tongue to the inside of her cheek and moves it back and forth. It looked as if she was giving head.

"Don't forget our... date." she says laughing.

_Later, Em._

_Later, Chris._

_**Christina P.O.V.**_

Kirova was displeased with me to say the least, but I had seen a hint of a smile as I recapped what had happened in Alto's class.

She had suspended me for the rest of the week but was still giving me the opportunity to go to the dance since I had already purchased a dress. Little did she know that I wasn't going to stay for long.

After leaving her office, I made my way back to my room, not being allowed to go back to class. I planned on sleeping off the rest of the heat Emmett had caused me. Or well, that had been the plan.

When I opened the door I was instantly hit with the smell of male.

Sitting on my bed, was Emmett.

"What? You said later. It's later."

Rolling my eyes I shut the door and lock it. I walk over to my bed and fall face first on it. I was exhausted. I had experienced 'visions' all night, that and I kept waking up in Emmett's head.

"You okay, Chris?" he whispers.

"I'm fine, Em. I'm just tired."

"Is that why you missed practice?"

I nod.

Frowning he flips me over and moves over me. "Is it the visions again? Are you seeing something happening soon?"

Sighing, I nod again.

"It'll be okay." he says leaning in to kiss me. His mouth brushes mine in only a near kiss. It was as if he was asking for permission. When he pulls back he just looks at me. His dark curly hair falls into his deep blue eyes.

Lovingly, I gently brush it out of his face. My hand grazes his 5'oclock shadow and I shiver. Gathering my courage, I reach behind his head and pull him towards me. His lips reconnect with mine and he parts them, allowing my tongue entrance.

Slowly our tongues meet. Groaning he moves fully over me, wedging himself between my legs and presses his hard-on against the inside of my thighs. Moaning, I grip his back and the kiss deepens.

He reaches atop my head and lets my hair fall loose, running his hand through my curls.

Instinctively I thrust my hips against his and he gently bites on my bottom lip, pulling it, then letting it fall out with a 'POP' sound. Pulling back slightly, he places a hand on my cheek and rubs my lips with his thumb.

"I... I want to.." his voice trails off.

"Want to what, lover?" I ask dazed.

Instead of answering, he lets his other hand slowly run down my body, stopping shortly at my breasts.

"No bra either?"

I shrug. "I was in a hurry."

"Or just preparing for this moment."

"Maybe." I say ominously.

Smiling, his eyes glitter with mischief and his hand resumes its track down my body untill it reaches my shorts. Closing my eyes, I feel his hand slip under my shorts and slide over my mound untill his large fingers were spreading my folds.

"Mmmm..." I moan as I chew on my bottom lip.

"You like it when I touch you there?" he asks gruffly.

I open my eyes and meet his curious ones.

I reach down and, over my shorts, grip his hand, encouraging him to do more. Smiling, he thrusts his middle finger in me.

I gasp at the sudden intrusion. Slowly he slides his finger inside of me as he watches for a reaction. Heat pools between my legs as he thrusts another finger inside of me. And non too gently.

"Uh!" I groan, throwing my head back. He bends down and kisses me as his fingers work my vagina vigorously.

"Your pussy is so wet." he mumbles approvingly against my lips, making me shiver.

"More." I murmer.

"More what Love?"

"I... I want you to..." but I can't finish, I'm embarrassed.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Love. Let me please you." he places small kisses to my neck.

I groan as he pulls away and moves his head down my body. He stops at my stomach and lifts my shirt up. Slowly he places kisses to my abs and moves down to the edge of my shorts. Then ever so slowly, he pulls his hand away.

"No!" I protest.

"Patience." he chuckles. He then pulls my shorts off of me. Surprised by this I quickly close my legs, hiding myself from his gaze. Smiling, he puts a hand on each of my legs and slowly pulls them apart as he says, "Don't be shy, Chris. I've seen you like this before."

"Only once." I say breathless.  
"Now..." he looks down at me. "Twice."

Unable to watch, I advert my gaze only to have it jerked back to his actions as he slowly flicks his tongue to me. I suck in a deep breath at the hot slickness of his tongue on my clit.

"Mmmm..."he moans, closing his eyes. "you taste so fucking good Chris."

"Yes." is all I say.

"So you know how you taste? Sexy."

"Mmm." I mumble as he lowers his head back to my pussy. He begins to lick and suck at me, fucking me with his tongue as his hands slide up my shirt to cup my aching breasts. My nipples erect. My left hand slides into his hair, holding his mouth to me as my right hand grips his hand and my breast.

"T-talk dirty to m-me, Em. Please." I stutter as he attacks my gushing pussy.

"I love the way your pussy tastes, Christina." he mumbles against me. "I want to bury my cock to the hilt inside of your tight vagina. I want your mouth wrapped tightly around my dick as I pound into your mouth after I fuck your pussy."

"Yes!" I moan loudly, fisting my hand into his locks, pressing him harder to me. I am biting my lip to keep from moaning too loudly.

Moving one of his hands, he brings it back down and thrusts a finger back inside of me as he continues to taste me.

"I need you to do me a favor, Chris."

"Anything, Em." I reply, my body on sensory overload from the bittersweet pleasure his tongue and fingers were causing to shoot through me.

"I want you to come for me Chris."

I groan.

"Come for me, baby." he says more firmly.

I don't say anything. I can't. I could feel my climax coming. It was starting in my stomach. I tried to keep a hold on it for a little longer but Emmett wouldn't cease his attack on my pussy. I was coming hard and fast.

My body jerks and stiffens as I come long and hard. I grip the sheets, my hips thrusting up, my head thrown back as I scream in pure pleasure.

Emmett continues to eat me, drinking up my juices as I come in his mouth.

"Uhh..." I whimper.

Slowly I come down from my sexual high. Emmett lifts up and kisses me deeply as I tried to catch my breath. I could taste myself on his tongue. My body covered in a thin layer of sweat. He removes his hand from my vagina and brings it up to my face.

"Taste." is all he says as he presses his glistening fingers to my lips. Obeying I grip his wrist and slowly sweep my tongue over his soaked fingers. Tasting my own juices I close my eyes and suck his fingers into my mouth, cleaning them.

Grunting in approval he pulls them away to sweep them through my hair.

"Let me inside of you. Let me make love to you Christina." he whispers.

"Yes, Emmyetta. Please." I groan as I wrap my arms around his neck. Hurriedly we begin to strip off our clothes. Soon we were both naked and he was poised at my entrance. Just as he was going to enter me I shift.

"Wait."

"What's wrong?"

"We need protection."

"Oh." he says looking embarrassed, "I don't have any."

"I do." I say grinning broadly, "I took a couple from Alto."

He brightens. Reaching over, I open my bedside drawer and pull out a silver packett.

"Here" he bends and kisses me then takes it and puts it on and then before I can move, he thrusts his large cock deep inside of me.

"OH!" I shout in surprise, "Uh..."

"Sorry," He mutters, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just. Give. Me. A. Moment." I take in a deep breath then nod. No pain, just pure discomfort. "Okay. Ready."

"Are you sure?"

I smile and nod at him.

Nodding he slowly moves within me and sets a nice slow rythem and we relax into each other.

"Tight." he groans to himself, his furrowed brow covered in a fine layer of sweat. "So. Fucking. Tight."

I don't answer, I'm incapable of speech. After a few moments I can't take it anymore. It has been too long since I had used my body for something other than violence and I didn't want it gentle. I move my hands from his sculpted chest and slide them down and around to his muscled ass.

"Harder Emmett."

Grunting, he moves more vigorously inside of me. Thrusting his cock inside of my pussy.

"Uh! Oh yes!" I moan loudly as he pounds his large dick into me. I wrap my legs around his waist, locking them together with me feet and meet each of his thrusts with my own. Groaning his approval he grips my waist, pulling me harder to him and allowing him to go in deeper.

"Fuck yes, Chris!" he grunts. "God you know what I like. What I need."

I feel it coming. My climax only a couple thrusts away, and know that it's building in intensity.

"Harder Baby." I moan in his ear as I press a kiss to his slick temple. I move one of my hands into his hair and kiss him deeply. His stubble burning my cheek and turning me on even more.

Faintly I hear the headboard banging against the wall in time with our thrusts. Bang, bang, bang. Suddenly my body stiffens, my stomach clenches, and my head thrusts back as my orgasm hits me hard.

I scream out Emmetts name and moments later his body jerks, indicating that he, too, had found his release. A moment later he leans his head on my heaving breasts. Our bodies slick with sweat, my body burning.

Slowly he pulls himself out of me and lays beside me, pulling me to him.

"Wha-" I say breathless. "What about you... fucking... me in the... mouth?"

"Later, Love. I... don't... have the... strength just... yet." he says, equally breathless.

I smile, proud to have made him just as tired as I am. I nuzzled up under his chin, and a second later, I am asleep.

_**Chapter eleven**_

Fire. Ghostly faces. Mason, laying dead on the floor at my feet, his neck turned in an unnatural angle. Victor Daskov sitting in a cabin with a beat up looking Lissa. Victor was healthy. Strogoi, strogoi everywhere.

"Ahh!" I scream, sitting bolt right up in the bed. I was naked, the covers on the floor beside me. My heart was thundering in my chest, I was covered in sweat. Panicked, I hastily looked around for Emmett, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Falling back onto the bed, I felt something under me. Raising up, I pull it up to inspect it. It's a note from Emmett. Gripping it tightly, I read what it says;

_**Christina,**_

_**Forgive me for not being here when you wake up but I am afraid that Guardian Petrov called, it appears that I am needed to do a few extra shifts. You do not need to go to the gym, we will not be having practice this morning, I am sure that you are just as exhausted as I am, If not, more. I will see you later today. Thank you for the amazing night last night. It was incredible, even better than our first. I hope that we can do it again.**_

_**I love you, Christina Ivishkov.**_

_**Love, E.**_

Smiling, I folded the note and placed it in my bedside table drawer. Sighing, I move off of the bed and stand up only to fall to my knees, gripping my midsection. I was extremely stiff, my bodys way of telling me that I should be feeling pain. Damn, why'd I ask for it so rough. He probably ripped me.

Groaning I stand up and walk to my dresser. I pull out a pair of black holey jeans, a neon green tanktop, along with a bright purple bra and matching panties.

I grab a towel out of my closet and head to my bathroom. Placing my clothes on the sink, I turn on the water and wait for it to heat up. Once it's hot enough, I step in, moaning in pleasure as the water runs over my stiff body. I stood there, maybe ten minutes, just letting the water wash the stiffness away. Hearing my alarm go off in the other room, I sigh and grab my floral shampoo and apply it. After I had washed myself, I get out and dry off. As I am about to get dressed, I see bruises all along my body. They were shaped like hand prints. I smile to myself from seeing the evidence of Emmetts strong hold. Just as I am about to turn away, I see a black-ish purple spot on my neck. A hickey. Damn, guess I'll have to wear my hair down today. Oh, well.

Giggleing, I put on my clothes and walk out of the bathroom. I grab a pair of neon green socks and put them on, then my black bombat boots. Just before I leave, I grab my black jean jacket and put it on, grab my bag and leave.  
Standing outside my door, hand raised to knock, is Mason. He looks surprised to see me.

"Hey." I say, smiling.

"Hey."

"What's wrong? Mase?''

"Nothing."

He turns and walks down the hallway.

"Nothing?" I ask, following him.

"Yeah, nothing. Unless you count the fact that Rose and Lissa aren't talking at the moment. Have you noticed? Do you know what's going on?"

"Yes, I have noticed, no, I have no idea what is going on. All I know is that they will work it out in their own time."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

I snort. "Probably my ass. I know those two like the back of my hand, trust me, whatever it is, they'll work it out." I actually did know what was going on. Rose had told me yesterday, Lissa had cut herself and had lost a lot of blood and in order to help her, Rose had to tell Dimitri about Lissa's cutting. Lissa was pissed and felt betrayed. I was with Rose on this one. Lissa really needed to stop with all of the self harm shit. She just won't listen, maybe the others can help. At least, I hope they can.

"Whatever," he laughs, tapping me in the arm.

We walk in silence for a minute or two, as we walk to class.

"So..." I say slowly. "What did you want to tell me? Earlier?"

"Huh? Oh, um... Eddie's having a party in his room a little after the dance starts and he wanted to know if you want to come."

"Oh. Why didn't he ask?"

"He didn't want you to say 'no' to his face." He shrugged, "He was going to ask you but he chickened out."

"What! Why?" I ask, confused. That didn't sound like Eddie at all. Eddie isn't shy. Least of all, around me.

"B-because..." he blushes, "He... he likes you. Like, like likes you."

"What do you- oh." realization dawnes on me. "You-you're not seriouse are you?"

"Yeah, I am."

I stay quiet until we reach our classroom. "Hey," I say grabbing his arm. "I'll stop by."

He smiles, "Thanks. And, uh, don't say anything about how he-"

"Mason, I understand how the male mind works." Well, that was a small -cough-big-cough- lie.

"Thanks." he says.

I nod and walk to my seat, worried about how I would ever be able to look at Eddie the same way again.

_**. . .**_

The sound of forks on plates and chatter fill my sensitive ears as I enter the cafeteria. Looking around the room I see Lissa sitting with Camille and the other snotty ass royals, continueing with my search, I see Rose sitting at a table by herself and I make my way over to her.

"Hey Roses." I say as I set my bag on the table.

"Hey, Chris." she says weakly.

"What's wrong, honey?" I ask, sitting across from her.

"Lissa and I are still fighting."  
"You haven't made up, yet?"

She shakes her head.

"You will. She'll come to realize that you were doing what you thought was right by her and she'll forgive you."

"I doubt it."

"Well, don't. Now. I need to see the feeders, want to come?"

She shakes her head again.

"All right. I see how it is. I'm not the company you seek." I sniff airily, makeing her laugh.

"You aint right Chris. You just aint right."

I grin, stand up, bow, and walk away.

Walking to the back room, I am ushered into a room where a human man sat texting.

"Hello." he says, looking up.

"Hi." I say awkwardly as his gaze sweeps over my body appreciatevly.

"Are you...hungry?" he asks, lifting a brow. No, I scoff in my mind. I came back here to check out the new batman movie.

Warily, I nod.

"All right then." he says and tilts his head to the side, offering his neck to me.

I walk over to him and sit in the chair beside him. Tentivly, I move my head to his neck. Unable to hold it, I bite into his flesh and blood pours into my mouth. After only a moment, I pull away.

"Had enough?"

"Yes."

"I could give you something more."

I look at him in confusion and then in horror as he grips his erect crotch. He got turned on by this. I mean, it happens, but other than Emmett, it's never happened to _me_. And I was horrified.

"No thanks."

"You sure?" he asks, looking a little dissapointed.

"She is." a voice says from behind me.

Looking up, I see Emmett, glaring at the dazed human.

"Hey, Emmy." I say shyly.

"Hello, beautiful."

After a moment of awkwardness, Emmett and I quickly leave.

"I'll have to tell Alberta that one of the feeders is hitting on students."

"Oh... That was fucked up." I say, stating the obviouse.

"Yepp." he said, poping the 'P'.

"Why do men do that?" I mutter to myself.

He laughs humorlessly. "If you saw yourself the way everyone else does, you wouldn't say that."

"What do you mean?" I look up at him.

"You won't understand."

"Yes I will."

"No you won't."

"Whatever." I scoff.

A moment. "I got your note." I say.

"Oh?" he raises a brow and smirks.

"Maybe."

"Maybe what, Love?"

I just smile and walk away from him

Looking around I notice that Rose left. My Gucci bag was laying on the table, undisterbed. I grab it and walk over to LIssa. I ignore the stares that follow me, and plop down next to my other best friend.

"Oh! Hey, Chris you're just in time.'' She gushes, holding hands with Aaron.

"In time for what?" I ask, only semi-interested.

"We were just talking about a party that Camilles throwing later."

"When?" my interest peaked.

"A little after the dance starts."

"Oh." I look away.

"What's wrong? You don't want to come?" Camille asks, flipping her blond hair over a shoulder, signs of anger on her pretty face. A tinge of red was in her aura, along with a little green.

"I would like to come." I say slowly.  
"Then come."

"Can't."

"Why not? You plan on getting laid or something?" Now that she mentions it.

"No. I already accepted an inventation for a different party." I half lie

"Cancel."

"Can't. A promise is a promise and I promised him."

"Who?" she inquires.

I just shrug.

"You have to come, Chris." she argues.

"Why?"

"Because I told everyone that you're going to be there."

"Well, tell them that I'm not."

"I can't do that!" she looked outraged.

I shrug, "Not my problem."

"Please, Chris.'' she changes tactics. "Please."

"Yeah, come on, Chris. It'll be fun." Lissa says.

"Fine! But only for an hour or two."

"Yay!" Camille exclaims with fake enthusiasm.

The bell ringing, cuts off anything I might have said.

"See you in class." they say, walking away.

I just stay where I am. Not wanting to move. I was staring off into space when I felt someone sit down beside me and smelled a familiar aftershave. Looking to my right, I see Dimitri.

"Hello, Dimka." I smile at him.

"Hello, Chris." he smiles back.

"How's it going?" I ask.

''It's going." he says back.

I nod, not looking at him.

"You okay?" he asks, putting his arms on the table-top.

"Fine. I'm just a little tired."

"So's Emmett."

I stiffen. Cautiously I look up at him from the corner of my eye and see him watching me with a small smirk on his handsome face.

"I wonder why."

"I bet I know why." He says.

"Oh? Probably because I beat his ass."

Now he gives me a full fledged grin. "I'm sure you did, Chris. I'm sure you did. Did this happen during... _practice_?"

I laugh. He was actually being perverted. Ah, how I loved Dimitri Belikov. Such a strange man. He was so surprising, it was no wonder he and Rose were made for each other.

A moment of silence falls upon us. We don't say anything for a moment, but then he asks me something...personal.

"Do you love him?" he blurts out.

I don't say anything for a second, only look at him.

"Why?" I croak

"I know it's none of my bussiness, but Emmetts my cousin. We grew up together, before his mother sent him here." he says, looking away. "I haven't seen him in a while or talked to him, but since being here, I've gotten to know him, like I used too. He's one of my best friends and I know that he loves you Chris. Even after years of seperation, I could see it. The pain and loss he felt when you left. He hides behind his mask, but it's still visible in his eyes. You leaving, it killed him." I flinch. "He _truly _loves you.''

"I know."

"Do you love him?"

My mouth was moving on a will all its own. "More than anything or anyone else in the world. I know what I did was childish and cruel, that I acted like a backstabbing bitch. Everyday," I say, "Everyday I thought about him. I've known him since I was in kindergarten. I loved him then, but even more now." I pull the chain, the cross around my neck and begin fingering it. "He gave me this when I was six years old. We were on the playground, he said, 'A special cross for a special girl.'" I laugh, "It was his dads, Emmett says he was a good man, from what he remembers of him. Marcus Miguel Badica. That was his name. I don't know how he died. Emmett won't tell me, says I don't need to know.''

"Strigoi." Dimitri says.

"Hmm?"

"Strigoi did it. I remember. Uncle Marcus was murdered by Strigoi. He was coming back home from a meeting at the court, and they caught him at the airport. I miss him. He was a good man. Emmett's a lot like him, even though he looks more like his mother, my Aunt Ovsana. That cross is a family heirloom that is passed from father to son. I remember the day Marcus gave that cross to Emmett. It was his fourth birthday, we were at a party and Marcus said that he didn't buy anything for Emmett, thinking he would get mad. Emmett just smiled and said that his family was there, that he didn't need nor want anything else. It was a test, to see if he was worthy of the cross or not."

"Obviously he passed." I say and he nods. "It's an heirloom, something his dad gave him, the _last _thing he gave him. And the stupid son-of-a-bitch gives it to me. What a fucking moron. His dad would roll over in his grave. Hell, he probably already has, several times."

"Not true. You didn't let me finish. You see, that's how I thought it was given, father to son, but it wasn't. You give this cross to the one you love the most."

"But-but that would mean, that..."

"Yes, you are who Emmett loves most. Our family and I have heard a lot about you from him. He has always talked about you, since the day he met you. You should have heard how he described you! He came on the phone, all excited because he had made a new friend. It was... sweet. But the best part is how he described you."

"How'd he do that?" I ask slowly, a little nervous.

"He said, and I quote, "'I met an angel today, sem'ya. She has the prettiest red curly hair on earth, her eyes are different colors, one brown, one green. I love her." Both of our mothers tried to tell him that it wasn't possible to fall in love with someone when you were so young. He didn't listen, and every sunday he would call and have about twenty new stories about you."

I laughed, picturing a little Emmett talking excitedly on the phone with his family about a girl he just met. It melted my heart to know that I was that girl.

"It only got worse as the years passed, he would always talk about you, even when we were conversations away from anything to do with you, he would redirect the conversation with, "'Guess what Chris did this time, sem'ya,"' or "'So Chris..."', and already you were part of the family." _**(family)= sem'ya.**_

"I don't deserve it." was all I said.

"Of course you do."

"No, I don't."

"Why do you think that?"

"Be-because I... I lost her.''

He pauses, "Lost who?''

I don't reply.

"Lost who, Chris?"

"My baby." I whisper, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Your... you were..." he was at a loss for words.

"Yeah, I-i had a misscarriage."

"Does Emmett know?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I haven't been able to tell him. I know I should tell him, but... I'm scared. I'm afraid that he'll be angry, that he'll blame me. I allready blame myself enough"

"He wouldn't blame you. There isn't anything you could have done."

"How do you know?"

"I know my cousin. And he loves you. No matter what.''

"I can't give him children. And that's all he really wants, a family. I'll just ruin that. I guess that I'm not supposed to be happy, to have a family. I don't have the slightest idea as to who the hell my parents are. I've always been alone, I guess I'm supposed to stay that way. He'll leave for someone better, who can give him what he wants and needs."

I pause. "What happened last night. It never should have happened. I don't regret it, but he will."

"No I won't." a silky deep voice says from behind me, making me jump.

Wrapping his arms around me, Emmett pulls me against his chest, hugging me tightly.

"You heard?" I ask weakly.

"Every word."

"I'm sorry, Em." I say, sobbing into his chest.

"It's okay, love."

"No, it's not! I failed you Em, I failed our baby."

"No. No you didn't. You could never fail me. And our baby..." here he broke a little, "it just wasn't meant to be. God has her or him, now. There is absolutely nothing that you could have done, do you hear me?"

I nod, wrapping my arms tightly around his chest. He held me tightly, hugging me and telling me sweet, reassurances to me.

"I love you Emmyetta."

"I love you too, my sweet Christina."

_**Chapter twelve**_

Tonight was the night of the dance, along with a couple of parties that I had been invited to. It was seventh period and I was in my Slavic Arts class gazing at the window, replaying what had happened in the cafeteria the other day and how things had ended up. In my bedroom.

Rose was sitting to my right and Lissa sat up front, pointedly ignoring Rose. Mr. Nagy was walking around the room continuing yesterdays discussion on God only knows what. I guess that I had been pretty out of it for a while because I jumped when a my name was suddenly called.

"Huh?" I ask, snapping my head up.

"I said, ' what is it that you want to share with the rest of the class?'"

"Pardon?"

"Well there must be something that you want to share with us, I mean you were talking."

"I was?" I ask frowning.

"Yeah, Chris. You said something about being sorry and then you said Emmett's name." Lissa says.

"Oh. I didn't realize. I was just thinking." then I looked away.

"Chris, are you all right? I mean you've been acting kind of strange lately and we're worried about you." Rose comments.

"I'm fine. All right? There's nothing to worry about." I say standing up and gathering my things.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Nagy asks, concerned.

"Positive. I mean who knows me better than me, right?"

"I don't know." Mia says smirking." I think you might be going crazy, Chris."

"Yeah, well nobody asked you, so shut up and suck on your passey." Rose snaps.

"Rose, stop being so mean. Everyone's entitled to their own oppinion and that happens to be Mia's. Besides, I'm starting to think the same thing. I have for a while." I say staring off into space.

"She should stop being so hateful. And stop being stupid Chris. You're not going crazy."

"Mmm..." I mumble. Then I turn and without another look or word, I walk out of the room and into the hallway.

I had just gotten out of the building when I heard my name being yelled.

"Hey Ivishkov!"

I stop and turn to see Mason Ashford and Eddie Castel running up to me.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"One guess." Eddie smirks.

I elbow him in the ribs.

"Ow." he grunts in pain.

"So..." Mason says slowly," Are you going to Eddies party tonight?"

"I plan on it. I have to go to Camille's for an hour or two but I'll be there."

"Promise?" Eddie asks pleadingly.

I look at him and the way he's looking at me, like he can see into my soul, causes my heart to do a weird flutter. Eddie was an adorable guy. He's average height for a male, with long dirty blond hair that always gets in his light blue eyes and a long lean body that was built good. I thought he was adorable, but not overly drop-dead sexy like Emmett.

"Promise." I say.

He gives me a big smile and slaps me on the ass.

"Watch it Castile." I laugh.

Then, realizing what time it is I quickly excuse myself and head up to my room to get dressed for the dance.

_**. . .**_

An hour and a half later I was pulling on my three inch heels. Not that I needed them, I thought drily.

Standing up I walk over to my full-length mirror and inspect myself. I had on a tight-fitted black and red, dress with a corset as the top, while the bottom was basically just a bunch of scraps of lace. The corset part of the dress made my breasts appear as though they were going to pop out at any moment. My heels made my legs look incredibly long and shapely.

Honestly? I looked hot. My red curly hair was pulled into a slightly messy bun with curls hanging over the side, around my face.

Nodding my head, I deemed myself ready. Earlier I told the boys that I would meet them there so I walked to the gym alone. Stepping out of the dorm, I was blasted with cold air and I suddenly felt like a retard for wearing such a skimpy outfit in such weather.

As I neared the gym I spotted five figures standing around talking. _Talking?! In this weather? _Are they crazy? Then I noticed who they were. It was Rose, Mason, Alberta, Dimitri, and Emmett. Ah, that explains a lot.

Moving behind a tree, I caught some of their conversation. Mason was sweet talking Alberta while Dimitri stared at Rose like he was going to rip her clothes off at any moment. Emmett? He was staring in my direction, no doubt having sensed me. Excusing himself, he makes his way over to me.

"Hey, Em." I smile as he reaches me. My heart beating a mile a minute from the angry look he was giving me.

"Christina. What, may I ask, are you wearing?"

"A dress?" but it came out more like a question.

"I can see that. But in case you havent noticed, you are COMEPLETELY out of dress-code."

"So?" I ask heatedly, not likeing his ' Me Tarzan, You Jane' tone."I'm eightteen years old and I can wear anything I darn well please."

"Not this you dont." he says through chenched teeth.

"Oh? And who says? You arent the boss of me. I'll walk in there butt-ass-naked and there aint a dang thing you can do about it."

He reaches out and yanks me towards him, his arms like a vice around my waist as he holds me against him, hardly a breath seperating us.

"Oh, yes I can. No one will see you like that but me, you hear. You are MINE! Do you hear me? MINE. And nobody is gonna change that. And you wearing something this sexy outside of my room is just asking for them to try."

Then before I could answer he kisses me. Hard. It was full of need and hunger, love and frustration. And completely possesive. Unable to do anything, I kiss him back. Wait, who am I kidding? I didnt WANT to do anything.

All too soon the kiss was over and he pulls away. Looking me in the eye. Thanks to the heels, we are now eyelevel.

"You know what? I think I will let you walk in there like this."

Confused, I look at him like he's an idiot. "You will?"

He smiles. Shaking my head rapidly," I mean of course you will. I'm an adult and I dont need your permission. But just so we're clear. Why are you letting me walk in there like this?"

"Because you're mine and I want to see all those guys' eyes pop out when they get a load of you. I dont need to worry about them trying to take you from can't. Nobody can."

"Is that so?"

"It is." he smiles at me proudly.

"So do you like the dress?" I ask shyly.

"Love it."

"So, how much do you like it?"

"Enough, to nearly take you right here and now, against this tree." the look in his eyes makes my blush a deep red. I couldn't help but be irritated that he could make me blush so easily. It just wasn't fair.

"Now go in and show them my prize."

"Umm... Okay." but I dont move. Grinning broadly he gently turns me to face the gym and slapps my ass. Hard.

I walk away laughing like a maniac.

Walking into the gym, everyone and their brother stops what they were doing and stares at me, open-mouthed.

Grinning broadly I wink at them all and stroll through the crowd as Justin bieber's (fag) song 'Beauty and a Beat' plays through the speakers. I hear a few wolf whistles and cat calls thrown my way along with a few glares from the girls. But this just makes me smile broader. But other than the whistles and that Gawd awful song, my heals were the only other sound to be heard.

I caught Stan Alto in my periphrial, staring at me with his jaw on the floor, and blew a kiss to him making him turn away with a guilty look in his eyes. Guess even the school pervert has a conscience. No offence Stan my man.

"Eddie!" I smile at him as I walk up. "Mason, Avan." I smile.

Their eyes pop out of their heads as they take in my apperance. Eddie at least had the decency not to blantly stare at my breasticles, and I admired his show of respect. While Mason and Avan were still looking me up and down.

"Wow!" Eddie exclaims, "Chris you look beautiful."

"Thanks," I smile, "You look handsome." And he does. He wasn't wearing anything fancy or expensive, but wore a black long-sleeved button up shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. His dirty blonde hair was combed out of his face and to the side. I thought he looked really good, and apparently I am not the only one to think so, seeing as how a group of girls kept sneaking stares at him.

"Damn, Chris!" Avan says."You look hot."

"I know." I say smiling saucily, licking my lips.

He groans in response.

"Where's Hathaway?" I ask suddenly.

"Bathroom." Mason says.

"Ah." I nod. "Well, I'll be leaving now. I have other people, to whom I must grace my presence." I say dramatically. "Gotta play the good little royal."

"Later." they all say.

Walking away I glance behind me to see all three of them staring at my ass and I laugh.

Coming up beside Camille and them I squeeze in next to Lissa and throw my arm around her, causing Aaron to move back and away.

"'Ello love." I say smiling down at her.

"Hey Chris." she smiles back.

"You look beautifull this fine evening."

"Thanks. So do you."

"You look sexy Chris." Mark Voda says to me.

"Thanks, 'bae," I wink, causing him to blush a deep crimson.

"I didn't think you'd show." Camille says arily. She was wearing a light purple that made her blonde hair stand out against the odd color of her dress.

"Changed my mind," I grin.

"Why?" she growls.

"What else was I supposed to do while everyone else was here having fun? Watch a movie? Besides, I had to show off my new dress and empress, I am an Ivishkov after all, and like Aunt Tattiana always says, "Christina, our line is one of the most powerfull and well-known royal lines out there, and so you need to get out there and show everyone that you belong and that just because you like to roll around in the mud with the dramphirs," I dont agree with this part, " you are still a royal, and royals need to strut their stuff. All for the sake of the family and those that look up to us."

They all gaped at me, "She really said all that?" Lissa asks.

"I might have paraphrased a little but the message is the same." I shrug.

Camille shakes her head, mumbles something along the lines of ' incompatent bitch' and left.

"Anyways, what have you guys been up to this fine evening?"

"Nothing really. We're waiting for the opportunity to go off to Camille's for her party."

I grunt as a way of acknowledgement.

"Are you still coming?" Mark asks.

"I dont think she wants me to." I incline my head over to Camille who was all over some guy.

"Of course she wants you to come." he argues, "You're basically the only reason that anyones going to show up. I mean, who else knows how to party like Christina Ivishkov?"

"True." I laugh.

He nudges me in the side and winks. I grin back, showing I can take a hint.

"All right everyone." a voice comes over the speakers in the room, "Its time for an all out dance. Students, grab you a teacher and head out to the dance floor. If you're brave enough."

Suddenly excited, I look around the room and spot Emmett looking at me with a 'come and get it' grin on his gorgouse face. So, gathering my courage I walk over to him.

"May I have this dance, Guardian Mitchellson?" I ask with a curtsy.

"You most certainly can Lady Ivishkov." he says laughing.

Grabbing his hand, I pull him onto the dance floor just as "Amazed" by Lonestar comes over the speaker. Obviously someones idea of a joke.

Smiling broadly Emmett puts his arms around my waist and pulls me in close. I wrap my arms around his smooth neck and lean my head on his chest as we dance a nice slow rhythem.

"I miss dancing with you like this." he says into my hair."I miss it a lot. I've missed _you_ a lot."

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry I left Emmy. I never stopped thinking about you. About our promise."

"I know, Love. I heard you sometimes. I heard you, but even so, I never stopped thinking about you either. Not one day. I still think about you, you're still the one thing on my mind. You always have been and you always will."

"I know. Its the same for me." I smile, "I love you Emmett."

"And I love you Christina. Always."

We danced for a few more minutes but all too soon the song was over.

"Thank you Lady Ivishkov," he says bowing to me," For that wonderfull dance."

All around us I hear people clapping and whistling. Then without another word, he turns and walks away.

But it wasn't Emmett walking away that caused the smile to drop from my face. It was Eddie. He looked absolutely heartbroken, and I could only think of one reason why.

Catching me looking at him he turns and hurries out the door.

"Eddie!" I yell, but either he cant hear me over the loud noise or he's ignoring me. Probably the latter.

I hurry through the crowd after him, trying to catch up and explain.

"Whoa, where do you think your going?" Stan Alto asks, gripping my arm tightly.

"Out." I say trying to get away from him.

"Why? The dance is in here."

"I have to do something, all right?" I snapp at him.

"No, it's not all right. You are not permitted to leave untill the dance is over or you are given permission."

"Can I have permission?" I ask irritably.

"Let me think about it. Umm... No."

"Wha- Not even if I bat my eyelashes or rub up against you all seductive like?"

"No, but you can certainly try." he laughs.

An idea hits me. "What if I hit a teacher?"

He frowns,"Well I guess you would get sent to your room but I dont know why youd wan't to-"he cuts off. "Oh, no."

"Oh yes." I say and hit him in the face. His head snapps back and he falls onto the floor.

"Sorry Alto!" I yell over my shoulder as I sprint out the gym doors.

Running I search for any sign of Eddie but come up empty."Damn." I mutter under my breath as I slow down next to an old oak tree.

I stop and look around but see nothing. Angry now I punch the tree, hard.

"Fuck!" I yell as jump back, scrapes on my hand, bruises already appearing.

As I move away from the tree, nursing my hand, I just barely hear someone come up behind me and I try to turn. But its too late, something hard hits me in the back of the head and I fall to the ground. I just barely catch sight of two unknown guardians standing above me smiling before the blackness takes over and I pass out.

_**Emmetts point of view**_

I was walking around the gym, sepperating couples who were dancing way to close when I saw Guardian Stan Alto fall strait on his ass. I also notice him starring up at Chris with a surprised look on his face. She says something to him and runs out of the Gym. I walk over to Alto to see what the hell is going on and why Chris punched him.

"Alto. What happened?" I ask just as other guardians run over to assess the situation.

"What the hell do you think happend Mitchellson?" he grumbles standing up. "Your girlfriend just knocked me on my ass."

"Yeah, I saw that. What I want to know is why?"

"Because I told her nobody is supposed to leave without permission."

"So she hit you?" Yuri asks sceptically.

"It does sound like something Christina would do." Alberta mused affectionately."We all know that it doesn't take much, if anything, to set her off."

"It does, because she did." Stan says rubbing his jaw. "Girls got one helluva right hook." he mutters to himself.

"Well where did she go?" I ask

"I dont know. She ran out saying she was sorry."

"Why did she want to leave?" Alberta asks.

He shrugs, "Said she needed to do something. I thought she meant Emmett."

I stiffen. "Why did you think that?" I ask warily.

"Oh come on, Mitchellson. We're not stupid. The two of you have always had a thing for each other. I don't think the fact that you are now her teacher, or that she has been gone for two years, would get in the way of that. Do you?"

I just glower at him.

"I didn't think so."

I was about to reply when I felt an incredibly sharp pain in my head, causing me to fall to my knees and dark spots to dance in front of my eyes. I groan and try to stand up only to become dizzy and fall back down.

"Emmett are you allright?" Alberta asks me.

I nod and stand up, only to have an image of two unknown guardians standing over me as I am lying in the grass.

_Chris! _I think panicked.

Ignoring the other guardians I shoot up and shove past and run out of the gym, yelling Chris' name over and over again as I search for her. I run over to her dorm and up to her room, pulling out the key she had given me a few nights ago. I burst into the room and I am hit with a nosefull of Chris. Lillies and Roses, with a hint of pepermint were put into vases all around her room, flowers that I ordered for her, knowing they were her favorite.

I search everywhere for her, I look in her bathroom but its empty, I search her walk-in closet but it too is empty.

Trying to calm my frantic heart I sit on her bed and close my eyes, trying to sense her. I come up blank, indicating that she is unconcious.

Jumping up from the bed I leave the room and run down and out of the building, making my way to the infermery.

She's prabably there, I thought to myself, those other guardians probably took her to make sure she's okay and not seriously hurt. A tree branch probably fell on her and that knocked her out. This sounded like a logical possibility but I had a feeling that this wasn't the case.

Bursting into the infermery I startle some nurses and walk up to the closest doctor.

"Was Christina Ivishkov brought in here?" I ask the surprised moroi man.

"No. Not that I have been informed. Would you like for me to check and make sure?"

I nod.

"All right, just a moment."

"Please hurry."

He doesn't say anything, just walks off to a hallway.

Standing around feeling absolutely helpless I begin to walk up and down the waiting room. What felt like an hour later the man returns smiling.

"Yes, Christina was brought in a little while ago. She suffered a bump to the head that knocked her out but she's doing fine and should be waking up any minute."

"Can I see her?" I ask, calmer now.

"I'm afraid not. She is still being tested to make sure there is absolutely no concussion and that she won't suffer any memmory loss."

"But you just said that she is fine. How can you be sure that she's okay if you haven't even finished checking her?"

"Trust me Guardian-?"

"Mitchellson."

"Guardian Mitchellson. She's fine. We just want to recheck her to make sure that everything is really okay. She suffered a terrible blow to the head."

"What caused it?"

"A fallen tree branch is our guess but we wont know untill she is awake."

"And I can't see her?"

"No. We can not let you in there untill she is awake. You are not immidiate family, such as a parent or sibling, then you cannot go in."

"What kind of bull shit is this?" I shout. "She doesn't _have_ any immidiate family. She's a fucking _orphan_ for petes sake."

"Even so, you have no access or right to enter, so now that you know shes better, you can leave. Go on. Shoo."

I just stood there staring at the moron."I am her sanctioned guardian. I have _every _right to see my charge." and woman, I added to myself.

"I said NO." he said firmly, sweat dripping off of his nearly bald head.

I suddenly had a feeling that he was trying to hide something. But unable to do anything because he could have me pulled out by my hair, I flicked him off, turned and left.

Walking out of the building I walk to my room.

Slamming the door shut behind me, I saunter over and sit on my unmade bed.

I leaned back and rested my head on my arms. She'll be okay, I thought to myself. Chris is fine, she knows how to take care of herself, after all she did take down two grown guardians. And two of the best guardians at this school. I laughed to myself as I reamiss the day that Rose, Lissa, and Chris came back to the academy about a month and a half ago.

_**Chris had walked into the cafateria along with Rose and Lissa. Their sudden apperance had startled everyone into silence. I had been in Kirova's office going over some of the new schedules that were made the day before for the guardians on campus because Alburta was off with the other Guardians to bring back the princess and the queen's favorite neice. I had just been dismissed when I felt it. Or rather, when I felt **_**her. **

_**I jumped at the sudden intrution of her mind in mine and sprinted to the doors that led to the caffateria.**_

_**As soon as I opened it I caught site of her beautifull long curly red hair and my heart froze in my chest. I felt the sudden urge to snatch her up and run to my room, lock the door and never let her out. I wanted nothing more than to wrapp my arms around her.**_

_**I could feel the shock and excitement course through her at the site of me, and in her beautiful two colored eyes, one a pale jade, the other a dark brown, I could see guilt and worry. At first I couldn't really believe that it was really her, but the feelings coming from the bond were all Christina.**_

_**I looked her up and down and felt a surge of panic take over for a moment when I saw the bruise on her beautiful face and the split on her full lips, she didn't feel the pain of it, something that I will never understand the reasoning of. Her body feels pain, I know it does because when she's hurt,**_ **I **_**feel it, it just doesn't reach her brain, she doesn't feel it.. She looked irrisistable in the torn purple nightgown she wore, her side and a bit of breasts showing from the rip up the side. Her hands were bound by handcuffs in front of her and they caused naughty thoughts to course through my mind. She gave me a sly smile, as if she could read my thoughts. And she probably could. Stupid two-way bond. **_

_**Looking behind her I saw the two beat up guardians who wore angry expressions and I couldn't help the laugh that exscaped between my lips.**_

_**"Always the badass Moroi, huh Chris?"**_

_**"Always." she says grinning proudly at me, as she giggles.**_Giggles_**, since when does Christina Ivishkov **_giggle_**?**_

_**"Come on guys," I say calmly and with authority,"Let her go, she wont be beating anyone up now, now will you?"**_

_**"Only you." she says playfully, causing me to grin.**_

_**Guardian Michelle Asternns walks up and takes off her cuffs. Now free Chris runs to me and throws her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I pull her in close and bury my face in her soft curls. I squeeze her tightly to me, unable to let her go. It felt so right to have this wonderfull creature in my arms again, her soft body fit perfectly to mine, as if we were one. She smelled amazing, like all the beautifull things in the world, and even though thinking that makes me sound like a douche, well its the truth.**_

_**"Oh, Em," she says into my chest," I've missed you so fucking much."**_

_**"Ha!" I laugh softly," And I have missed you too, my sweet little lover."**_

_**I pulled her against me even tighter before I set her down on her feet.**_

_**"I must say, beautiful, that you're even more gorgouse than when you left."**_

_**Heat rushes to her cheeks and she rolls her eyes.**_

_**"Sorry to break up the reunion," Guardian Belikov, my cousin, says, clearly uncomfortable,"But we need to get these girls to **_Headmistress Kirova_**." this was directed to Rose.**_

_**"You know Dimitri," Chris says walking over to him and laying a hand on his arm, her face incredibly serious, "You wouldn't be so uptight and, well, **_boring_**, if you got laid once or twice. A week."**_

_**I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter, along with Rose as Dimitri looked completely horrified by what Chris had just anounced. I dont know how, but somehow, Chris managed to keep a strait face, only to look at him sympathetically. This just made me laugh harder.**_

_**Turning on her heels she walks back over to me, grabs my hand and pulls me back into Kirova's office.**_

I closed my eyes and suddenly I found myself somewhere unexpected. I awoke with a start, one moment I was looking for Eddie and then the next I am laying on something incredibly uncomfortable. Shakeing my head slowly, I look around me and see the passing of trees and road stretched out befor me. I was in a car. In the front passanger seat, sitting in someones lap, which explained why I was so a little I suddenly hiss as a sharp ache went through my skull, causing me to wince and my head to fall back onto the persons chest.

I felt him chuckle underneath me and he said in a familiar voice,"Well I can certainly see why you want her Prince Victor."

Ice suddenly shot through my vains at that name and awareness comes to me. My arms were tied in front of me with some rope, and it wasnt the slightest bit loose. My ankles were also tied together with some rope. I groaned into the rag that was stuffed into my mouth.

I struggled trying to get free as panic went through me and my heart started racing. Victor? Why was Victor here? Where is here? So many thoughts ran through my head as I tried to assess my situation.

"Calm down, Christina. There is no need to be frightened." Victors rasp of a voice came from the back seat, "I think Vasilisa is dealing with all of this better than you are."

I stiffen. Vasilisa? Lissa?

A new wave of panic went through me, but this was for Lissa.

Where's Emmett? I thought. Where's Rose? Are they all right? Then I realized that they were, I had left them in the gym, at the dance and everything would be all right for them. I just needed to get Lissa out of this mess.

"Mmhmmm..." I mumbled in the gag.

"Patience, Chris. You're going to have to wait. I have."

"Mmhm mmhmm hmmm?"

"The boss said patience, Lady Ivishkov. So go to sleep." And he hit me on the head, causing the world to go black.

I sat up strait in the bed, having just been in Chris' head. Fear struck me strait in the heart for my love. I needed to get to Alberta and tell them about Chris and Lissa.

Running back out of the building I ran strait to the Alberta's office only to stop at all the guardians buzzing around. Rose was sitting on Alberta's desk while Christian was being examined by Dr. Orlendeski.

"Alberta!" I yell over the noise.

"There you are!" she exclaims. "We've been looking everywhere for you Mitchellson."

"She's gone!"

"Yes, yes, we already know that the princess is missing."

"What? No, not her. Well her too, but that sun-of-a-ricecrispytreat has Chris!"

"Chris? No they dont." she says frowning. "Chris is in the infermery."

"I thought so too, but that doctor lied. Chris is with Victor. I just saw her."

"Saw her? How did you see her?"

"The bond!" I yelled. "They have her tied up in the car with Lissa."

"That's not-" but Rose cuts her off.

"They do have her, Lissa sees her in the arms of Spiraden. Shes passed out but she's there."

"How did this happen?" Alto growls. "How did they get Chris?"

"She was out looking for Eddie when they came up behind her."

"Guardian Laten, go and get that doctor, Dr. Pension. Hold him in the jail until we can question him. Mitchellson, can you get a location on where they are headed?"

"No, Chris is unconcious. I cant see anything but black."

"Very well," she sighs, "Hathaway, you're coming with us."

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Christina P.O.V**_

I awoke a second time to find myself sitting in an incredibly uncomfortable wooden chair with my head on the table and my wrist bound to the armrests. My head had an insistent throbbing in it from getting hit in the head repeatedly.

I groan as I sit upright and see Victor sitting across from me and Lissa sitting to my right, she too was bound, just not to the chair.

"Ah, sleeping beauty awakens."

I snort. "Comparing me to one of those wussy Disney characters? Do you have no respect for me?"

"I have a lot of respect for you Christina. I simply thought that I was giving you a compliment."

"Complement? I hate Disney, so that was anything but a compliment."

"My apologies."

I snort again. "So V, what's with the ropes? How'd you know I'm into all that kinky stuff?"

"Lucky guess." he says blandly.

"Chris, are you all right?" Lissa asks me.

"Peachy." I say giving her my best grin, showing fangs and all.

"Liar." she mutters under her breath.

"Gotta keep things interesting." I say.

"You two look incredibly similar." Victor mumbles to himself randomly.

"Lucky isn't she?" I say.

"Hmm... Very."

"So what are we in for? Wreckless driving? Skipping class? Stealing Stans private collection of condoms?" I ask, trying to mask my fear with sarcasm. "Or perhaps we'er here for sneaking off campus and leaving for two years?"

"Anything but. Wait. Stealing Stan's condoms?"

I shrug, "Alto keeps them in his top desk drawer. I like to use some of them for balloons."

"And the rest?"

"My escapades with Emmett."

Anger flashes across his face and suddenly I am slapped across the face by someone behind me.

I feel my lip split and blood run down my chin.

"I do not want any conversation here about that disgusting blood whore."

Anger sweeps through me, hot and raw.

"You can kidnapp me, tie me to a chair, even hit me, but dont you EVER talk about Emmett like that you old creeten!"

"I see I hit a button. Tell me, do you have feelings for this dhampir?"

I just glare at him.

"I see." He says. "Pity. I guess we're just going to have to beat it out of you."

And then an arm shoots out and hits me on the side of the face, causing me and the chair to fall to the floor. Once again black spots dance in front of my eyes, but I keep it at bay, Lissa needs me.

"Chris!" she yells.

"I'm all right. Stop worrying. This butt-munch hits like one of Victors precious Disney characters. He couldn't hurt me."

"Oh, yeah?" he asks, standing over me.

"Yeah." I spit.

Then he kicks me in the stomach with incredible force. I am sent flying back against a wall. The back of the chair makes a loud crack noise. Or maybe that was my ribs.

Trying to take some air into my lungs, he walks over to me with a smug smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

"No more than a splinter." I said through clenched teeth.

"Well I'll just have to try harder, huh?"

"Give me your best shot, you coward."

Anger lights his face and he comes at me only to stop when Victor holds up a hand. Sighing, he pulls me up by the throat and brings me back to the table and sets me down but not without another punch to my face. I can feel my eye swelling as I stuggle not to cry out in rage. I could take a lot worse. If only to keep their attention off of Lissa. I couldn't feel it anyway.

"I am sorry for that, dearest Christina, but you need to behave yourself." he says sweetly.

"Behave? "I choke out. "Do you not know who the hell you're talking to? Ha!"

"Maybe you should let me play with her somemore, Boss, I'll get her to behave." the Guardian says, nuzzling into my hair and sniffing me, "I want her. She smells so pretty. And she'll be fun. I could easily break her spirit."

"No!" Victor snaps. "I get her first. She is MINE!" and he actually bares his fangs.

The guardian grumbles but promptly steps away from me.

Umm... What. The. Fuck.

"Now Chris. I want you to sit there and shut up while I talk to Vasilisa. I will play with you later."

The way he said that made ice form in the pit of my stomach, along with how he said that I was his.

"Now Vasilisa, dear, I want to know exacly what you can do."

"Wha- what do you mean?" she stutters. "No, wait, dont answer that. I want to know why you're doing this. Where are we? And whats going on?"

"Come, child," he says looking at her disaprovingly," Do you honestly think that I'd hurt you?"

"Are you kidding?" she exclaimes," You just had one of your goons beat the crap out of Chris!"

"Yes, well that is unfortunate. Bu-"

"And what did you do to Christian? Is he dead?

"The Ozera boy? He's fine, just a bump on the head, nothing serious. I didnt mean for that to happen, that was unplanned, we didnt expect him to be there with you. We had hoped to catch you alone, to convince others that you had run away again. We'd made sure rumors already circulated about that."

I froze. Damn, I should have known.

"Natalie." I whisper.

"Precisely." he says grinning broadly, as if he were pleased that I had figured it out. "Now," he continues, spreading his hands wide in a helpless guesture. "I dont know. I doubt anyone will connect it to us, even if they don't believe you ran away. Rose is the biggest liability. We'd intended to... dispatch her, letting others think that she'd run away as well. The specticle she made at the dance made that impossible, but I had another plan in place to make sure she stays occupied for some time... propably until tomorrow. We will have to contend to her later."

I snorted, already guessing how he had planned to 'occupy' her. Most likely involving Dimitri.

Victor shoots me an annoyed glance before turning back to Lissa.

"Why?" she asks weakly, trying to absorb all of this.

His green eyes widen, his the same as both one of mine and both of Lissa's. "I'm surprised you even have to ask, my dear. I need you. I need you to heal me."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. I felt on the verge of hysterics as my laughter sounded in the room. I was met with cold stares and open astonishment. Victor looked at me as though I had lost my mind while Lissa looked on with concern. This just caused me to laugh harder. Tears were running down the side of my face and my ribs and stomach ached but still I laughed.

Finally, after a few moments, I had calmed down and could breathe normally. Although my sides still ached terribly.

"Oh." I say through gasps, "I'm sorry Victor, please continue on with your crazy rant."

Shaking her head at me, Lissa turns back to Victor, "Heal you?"

"You're the only way," he says patiently. "The only way to cure this disease. I've been watching you for years, waiting until I was certain."

Lissa shakes her head, "I can't... no. I can't do anything like that."

"Your healing powers are incredible. No one has any idea just how powerful."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come now, Vasilisa. I know about the raven- Natilie saw you do it. She'd been following you. And I know how you healed Rose."

"That... was different. Rose wasn't that hurt. But you... I can't do anything about Sandovsky's Syndrome."

"Not that hurt?" he laughs. "I'm not talking about her ankle- which was still impressive. I'm talking about the car accident. Because you're right, you know. Rose didn't get 'that hurt.' She _died_."

I stiffened at the words he had just said. Guilt came crashing through my body as I saw the shock flash on Lissa's face.

"That's... no. She lived." Lissa finally manages.

"No. Well, yes, she did. But I read all the reports. There was _no way _she should have survived- especially with so many injuries. You healed her. You brought her back." He sighed, half wishful and half weary. "I'd suspected you could do this for so long, and I tried so hard to repeat it... to see how much you could control..."

Lissa seemed to have caught on and gasped, "The _animals_. It was you."

"With Natalies help."

"Why would you do that? How could you?"

"Because I had to know. I have only a few more weeks to live, Vasilisa."

"Good riddance." I shot in, unable to contain my disgust anymore. But he went on as if I hadn't even spoken.

"If you can truly bring back the dead, then you can cure Scandovsky's. I had to know before I took you away, that you could heal at will and not just in moments of panic."

"You're sick, did you know that?" I ask.

He sighs, "Yes Christina. That is why we are discussing this."

"I didn't mean it like that Cracker Jack.

"SILENCE!" he yells at me. Obviously losing his patience with me. His goon hits me in the stomach, and I promptly shut my mouth only to smirk.

"Why take me at all?" Lissa asks, trying to defuse the situation. There was a spark of anger in her eyes and aura. "You're my near-uncle. If you wanted me to do this- if you really think I can..." she didn't seem convinced. "Then why kidnap me? Why didn't you just ask?"

"Because it's not a onetime affair. It took a long time to figure out what you are, but I manage to acquire some of the old histories... scrolls kept out of Moroi museums. When I tried to read about how wielding spirit works-"

"Wielding what?"

"Spirit. It's what you've specialized in."

"I haven't specialized in anything! You're crazy."

"Where else do you think these powers of yours have come from? Spirit is another element, one few people have any more."

I was silent as I watched Lissa try to take all this in. I could practically see the wheels in her head spinning. "That doesn't make any sense. Even if it wasn't common, I still would have heard of another element! Or of someone having it."

"No one knows about spirit anymore. It's been forgotten. When people do specialize in it, nobody realizes it. They think the person simply hasn't specialized at all."

"Look, if you're just trying to make me feel-" She abruptly stops. "Oh, my God. Vladimir and Ms. Karp."

He gave her a knowing look. "You've known about this all along."

"No! I swear. It's just something that Rose was looking into... She said they were like me..." she trailed off again. She seemed to be going into shock.

"They _are _like you. The books even say that Vladimir was 'full of spirit'." He seemed to find this funny. Seeing that smile made me want to wring his neck.

"I thought..." she paused, "I thought that meant, like, the Holy Spirit."

"So does eveyone else, but no. It's something else entirely. An element thats within us all. A master element that can give you inderect control over the others."

Lissa's brow furrowed,"That doesn't answer my question. It doesn't matter if I have this spirit thing or whatever. You didn't have to kidnap me."

"Spirit, as you've seen, can heal physical injuries. Onetime things. Rose's ankle. The accident wounds. For something chronic- say, a genetic disease like Sandovsky's- continual healings woud be required. I need you, Vasilisa. I need you to help me fight this and keep it away. So I can live."

"That still doesn't explains why you took me," she argues. "I would have helped you if you'd asked."

"They never would have let you do it. The school. The council. Once they got over the shock of finding a spirit user, they'd get hung up on ethics. After all, how does one choose who gets to be healed? They'd say that it wasn't fair. That it was like playing God. Or else thay'd worry about the toll it'd take on you."

We both flinched.

Seeing Lissa's reaction, he continues, "Yes. I won't lie to you, Vasilisa. It will be hard. It will exhaust you- mentally and physically. But I must do it. I _am _sorry. You'll be provided with feeders and other entertainments for your services."

Lissa leapt up from the chair, Ben immidiately stepped foward and pushed her back into it. "And then what? Are you going to just make me a prisoner here? You're own private nurse?"

He once again made that annoying guestures with his hands. "I'm sorry. I have no choice."

Anger swept over her and she spoke in a low, threatening voice, "Yes. _You _don't have a choice, because this is _me _we're talking about."

"It's better for you this way. You know how the others turned out. How Vladimir spent the rest of his last days stark, raving mad. How Sonya Karp had to be taken away. The trauma you've experienced since the accident comes from more than just your families loss. It's from spirit. The accident woke the spirit in you; your fear over seeing Rose dead made it burst out, allowing you to heal her. It forged your bond. And once it's out, you can't put it back. It's a powerful element- but it's also dangerous. Earth users get their power from the earth, air users from the air. But spirit? Where do you think that comes from?"

She just glares at him. I was proud of her defiance of him, but I also hoped that she doesn't get hurt for it. That would really tick me off.

"It comes from you." he continues, "From your own essence. To heal another, you must give a part of yourself. The more you do that, the more it will destroy you over time." as he says this he looks at me expectantly, but I stay silent.

"You must be noticing, that already. I've seen how much things upset you, how fragile you are."

"I'm not fragile," she snaps, "And I'm not going to go crazy. I'm going to stop using spirit before things get worse."

"Stop using it? You might as well stop breathing. Spirit has its own agenda... You'll always have the urge to help and heal. It's part of you. Isn't that right Christina?"

"What does Chris have to do with this spirit stuff?"

"Why, Christina is a spirit user as well. Aren't you Chris?"

I glower at him, trying to burn a hole through him.

"Chris?" Lissa asks when I don't respond. "Is this true?"

I look her in the eyes and guilt creeps into me. "Yes." I whisper.

"But I've never seen you heal anything. I mean, you're good at compulsion but..."

"Spirit differs in people. No, I'm not good at healing others but I can heal myself instantly. I have more power over the other elements and... I can read thoughts." I look away from her as anger and betrayal cross her features.

"Why didn't you ever say anything? I mean, I've always known that you could see the future, but..." she sighs. "That explains a lot. It explains why you always seem to be able to know when I'm upset, or when Rose is thinking of something stupid to do. What about you and Emmett?"

"I... A long time ago, when we were out of the wards, we were attacked by strogoi, he... he died..."

"And you brought him back." she finished

I nod, images from that night, rushing back to me.

_**It was Christmas eve and also the night before my fifteenth birthday, and Emmett and I had stolen a car from court and left for a restaurant out in the town about two hours away. Everything was going good, we had a dinner of stake and potatoes and shared a chocolate mousse cake. We had sat, joking around about one of Rose's latest escapades, just enjoying each other's company. Emmett had turned seventeen four months earlier and was talking animatedly about how close to graduation he was. I was excited for him, I was also sad because he would be leaving me soon. Emmett and I had been dating since we were in Elementary school, if that's what you would call dating. **_

_**Not to sound cheesy or anything but, he was the love of my life. He always has been and always will be. Nobody could compare to Emmett. Because of him, I never noticed any of the other guys, he was the only boy. To me, every other male might as well have had FE in front of their gender. And it was the same for him. Emmett was always very popular in school, he was always invited to all of the parties and could charm the pants right off of you.**_

_**I was worried that after he graduated, he would move on, forget all about me and the promises he made.**_

_**He seemed to have noticed the way my thoughts were going because he stopped talking, grabbed my hand, got down on one knee, and made a promise to me that I will never forget. **_

_**Gripping the cross he had given me when we were six, he swore a solemn vow, "Christina Elizabeth Lee-Ann Marie Ivishkov, I, Emmett Miguel Mitchellson, do hereby swear to always and forever love, cherish, and protect you from now until forever. I promise to guard you with my life, to always make you happy, and to put you first, before anyone else. I will never let my love for you falter or deteriate, I will constantly, make your dreams come true, no matter the consequence to myself. I will always, always, try to be patient with you and not let your temper become too out of hand." He took a deep breath. "I love you. I always have and always will."**_

_**"I love you, too, Emmyetta." I say without the slightest hesitation.**_

_**He smiles broadly and pulls me into a kiss. My first kiss, mind you.**_

_**When he finally pulls away I can only blush.**_

_**"Wow." he says breathless.**_

_**"Was I that bad?"**_

_**"Bad?!" he looks at me as if I had suddenly grown another head. "Chris, that was AMAZING!"**_

_**I flush with pleasure at the praise and wrap my arms around his waist as I buried my head in his chest. He pulls me in tighter, warming me to the bone.**_

_**After a few moments he pulls away. "We need to go before it gets dark." **_

_**"Too late." I say looking at the darkened sky through the window.**_

_**He curses under his breath, and grabs my hand, pulling me alongside him as we leave the restaurant.**_

_**Just as we got to the car, they were on us. Three strogoi, were surrounding us, making it impossible to reach the car.**_

_**"Well, well, well." a tall blonde one said, looking at us with a crooked grin," Look what we have here boys. Fresh meat."**_

_**"I want the girl." one of the shorter ones says, whistling.**_

_**"Yeah," a redheaded one says throatily, "She looks like she'd be fun to play with."**_

_**"You won't touch her!" Emmett exclaims.**_

_**"Ooh, look Jeremiah," said the short one to the blonde. "This dhamphir seems a little jealous. I think he likes her."**_

_**"I think you might be right, Austen. He does seem to like her."**_

_**"Maybe we should make him watch as we play with her." the redhead says, pulling my hair, gently, as if to tease me.**_

_**"You won't be touching me." I say jerking away.**_

_**"Ooh, this moroi's got an attitude."**_

_**"I like a girl with sass."**_

_**Emmett, shoved me behind him and up against the car, shielding me with his body.**_

_**"I think the boy's trying to protect her."**_

_**"How cute," Jeremiah, laughs.**_

_**"You won't think it's cute when I stake you."**_

_**This makes them all laugh, such deep evil cackles that made the hair on my neck stand on end. They were ugly. Their skin an unnatural white, irises an evil red. Their fangs making them look like something out of a horror movie. This was the first time I had ever actually seen a strogoi, and it terrified me.**_

_**"Listen to their hearts, they're terrified."**_

_**"Maybe we should drag it out a bit, torture them some." Austen says excitedly.**_

_**"No." Jeremiah murmurs "I haven't the patience for slow torture. I'm hungry."**_

_**The others grumble under their breath as he stalks toward us. I could see into their minds, what they wanted to do to us. To me.**_

_**I closed my eyes as he slowly sauntered over to us. As he neared, Emmett withdrew a silver stake and went for him. They began to battle, both getting in punches and receiving. It was obvious that the strogoi was playing with Emmett, he knew every move that he was going to make before he made it. Finally he slapped Emmett hard enough to send him flying back and against the car. A sickening CRACK! sounded in the air and Emmett went slack, his beautiful blue eyes unseeing. He was gone. I felt as if my heart had been ripped from my chest. Tears burned my eyes as I knelt next to my fallen warrior. Anger and hatred filled me as I looked on to the smirking strogoi and something inside of me broke. I was no longer in control.**_

_**"NNOOOO!" I yelled as red filled my vision. I imagined them burning in fire. Burning in hell for their sins. And suddenly they were burning. Fire burst up, on them, ingulfing them in flame as looks of astonishment filled their faces, soon followed by terrible screams of agony. I felt a strange tingling flow through me as I rested my hands on Emmetts unbeating heart. And suddenly, it was beating again.**_

_**I looked in surprise as Emmett took in a breath and the bruises and cuts on his face and arms began to heal. **_

_**I don't really remember much after that, only seeing a group of men running to us just as the world began to fade into nothing, and the pain in my heart from seeing the one person that I loved most die, disappear.**_

_**I remember waking up a week later back at court, only I was in the infirmary.**_

The sound of screaming brought me out of my memory and I looked up in surprise when I saw an unknown Moroi man using air to torture Lissa.

"Stop it!" I yell, pulling at my restraints, causing the ropes to dig deep into my skin and draw blood.

"You're hurting her!"

"She needs to relent, I need to be healed."

"Well, not like this you crazy bastard!"

"There is no other way. You understand don't you Christina?"

"I understand that you're psychotic! That's what I understand."

"Yes, well. You are entitled to your own opinion. No matter how absurd."

Hatred surged up within me, much like the night I brought Emmett back. Once again I couldn't control myself and the magic took over.

The Moroi man was thrown back, away from Lissa, and the ropes that bound me were lit a flame and burned away quickly. I shot up to my feet and did a roundhouse kick to the side of Spiridens head, causing him to fall back unconscious. Then I went for the guardian who had beaten me. He was a little harder to go down than Spiraden was. I took a couple more blows from him before I knocked him out as well.

That only left, Victor, the Moroi who hurt Lissa, and Ben, who all looked surprised.

Objects started to float around us as my anger grew from seeing the welts and bruises on Lissa's face. I sent fire shooting at Victor but Ben jumped and shoved him onto the floor before I could melt his face. Just as I was going to go for them, my legs were suddenly kicked out from under me and someone jumped on top of me, causing the air to leave my lungs with a 'oof' sound.

My arms were pulled painfully behind my back as the unknown person pulled me to my feet.

They brought me over to the table and slammed my head into it, making me see double. I felt my anger subside as weakness seeped into my body, leaving me exhausted. The person slammed my head back into the table and I barely heard Lissa yell.

"All right. I'll do it. Just leave her alone. _Please_."

"There," Victor says standing back up and fixing his clothes, "I knew you would see reason."

Then my head was knocked onto the table again and blackness took over.

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Emmetts, P.O.V**_

We had just arrived about half a mile away from the cabin that the girls were being held hostage in. All of the guardians, including myself, were going to go storm into the cabin and rescue Chris and Lissa. Rose was told to stay and keep an eye out, to see if Lissa was able to escape. Mostly she was just supposed to stay out of the way.

Making our way through the unkept weeds and grass, we stayed low and quiet. Keeping an eye out in case Victor had placed any guards outside of the cabin, although I doubted that he did. He was too full of himself to take extra precautions.

As we drew closer, the cabin came into view. It was rundown and small, probably two bedrooms, one bath, and with a kichen-diningroom-livingroom area. I had learned that much from Chris. Checking the bond, I could see that she was still knocked out. As soon as we rescued them, we would need to hurry and get her to the infirmary and make sure that she really doesn't have a concussion. And you can bet your sweet apple pie that I'm going to be in the room with her the entire time to make sure that nothing like this happens again.

There was only one light on in the cabin, and it's in the main living area. I could see figures in the kitchen part, they were standing there talking. I could see Victor clearly. Even though I knew that Lissa had healed him, I wasn't prepared to see him like that. He looked just like he did before his disease took over. His hair was back to being raven black with only a touch of grey, his jade eyes were lively again. And he was standing up tall, no longer a hunched over old man, no, he was young again. His skin was no longer pocked and flabby. He was a handsome man in his prime.

Anger filled me at seeing him like that. The only reason he was better was because he beat it out of a young girl. A young girl that I loved like another sister. My anger only spiked when I thought of how he tortured Chris, the woman that I love.

Only a hand on my arm kept me from blowing our cover and marching in there and strangling him. Looking at the hands owner, I see Alberta giving me a faithful and calming look.

I nod that I understand and she turns back to the mission.

Giving only a small signal, she ushers the first group of guardians to head to the back of the building to be backup. Then, Alberta, me, Stan, Yuri, and three other guardians break into the front door.

"Freeze!" Alberta yells to them.

Everyone stops for a moment and then all heck breaks loose. Fights break out as the guardians that are with Victor try to protect him and escape all at the same time. Ignoring the fighting I search the cabin to find the girls. All of the rooms are empty except the very back bedroom, walking in I fall to my knees.

Chris is laying on the bed, naked. Her wrists are tied to the bedpost and she has a gag in her mouth, and her eyes blindfolded.

She moves a little and moans. Other than the bruises and cuts from getting beat, earlier, she looks as if nobody has messed with her. Yet.

I fight back the anger and rush over to her, untying her wrists, only to discover that I can actually see the bone, that's how raw they were. I pushed down the bile that rose in my throat and finished unbinding her. As soon as I took out the gag, and took away the blindfold, she starts speaking.

"I knew you would come." she rasps out, her throat also raw.

"Of course I came. I'm just sorry that I didn't get here sooner, but, well, without Rose, we never would have found you."

"Yes, you would have." she gives me a small smile.

"Can you walk?"

"No. I'm too weak. It's funny. I always act all big and bad but when it comes to a situation like this I show just how big of a wuss I really am."

"You're not a wuss, Chris. I saw you take out those guardians."

"But it wasn't enough, was it?"

"You did your best. Now no more talking, we got to get you out of here and find Lissa."

"Is she gone?" she asks panicked.

"I think she escaped just before we got here."

"Good. Too bad she didn't know that you guys were coming. How's Ozera doing?"

"He's fine." I say, helping her into her dress. "Come on, we need to worry about you right now."

I picked her up into my arms and carried her out of the room and back towards the front door. The main room was quiet now, no fighting was going on. But as we walked into the room I saw bodies. Fallen guardians. None of them were from our group, so they must be Victors.

He was sitting on the couch, eyeing us as we came from the hallway.

"Ah." he says smiling, "I see you found our... guest."

Unable to control it, I hand Chris over to Stan, walk over to Victor and hit him square in the face. His head snapped back and blood squirts from his nose. But before his face could even register shock, I hit him again. And again, until he was lying on the floor gasping for air. His face was bloody and bruised.

I was kind of surprised that none of the guardians had tried to stop me, but looking up at them I could see in their faces that they had wanted to do what I had just done.

Turning back to Victor, I bend down closer so he can hear me better.

"If you ever," I growl coldly, "Touch Christina, or Lissa again, I will kill you. Nice and slow. Don't think that I won't because I am sworn to protect Moroi. I have ways of making things look like accidents, so no one will find out the truth."

"You." he moans out, "You just made a threat to me in front of a lot of witnesses, I can sue you for that, and then the only thing you'll be protecting will be your man card while you're getting ass raped in prison."

"I didn't hear him make any threat. Did you guys?" Alberta asks.

"Nope." they all say at once.

"You're the one that's going to get ass raped in prison."

"Go in a tight end and come out a wide receiver." I hear Chris rasp out.

"I hope you think of this while you're there." I finish.

"What? Your empty threat?"

"No," I say smiling broadly, "This." and I kicked him as hard as I could in his balls.

He cried out in pain, while the other guardians all, 'ooh' or 'ouch'ed.

Taking Chris back from Alto, I walked the half mile back to the vehicles. When we arrived, I hopped into the passenger seat and cradled Chris to my chest, lovingly.  
She was asleep again and she unconsciously nuzzled up against me, moaning my name in her sleep along with the words, 'idiot', 'love', and 'give me back my lollypop'. I couldn't help but laugh at that, wanting to know what in the world she was dreaming about but too chicken to find out.

We'd been sitting for half an hour when they all came back. Lissa being supported by Yuri, Christian limping and trying to stay upright. Rose was passed out in Dimitris arms. From the way she was snoring, I knew it was going to be a long ride home.

_**Christina P.O.V**_

I woke up to bright lights shining in my eyes. I quickly raised my right arm to shield my eyes from the burning lights above, only to drop it back down immediately. Intense pressure shoots through me and I groan.

"Are you all right, Chris?" a deep honey voice asks from somewhere to my right.

"Mmmm..." I moan as I slowly open my eyes again and attempt to sit up.

"No!" Emmett exclaims as he gently pushes me back down. "You shouldn't do that. You have three cracked ribs. If you're not careful, you'll hurt yourself more."

The uncomfortable pressure that had exploded in my body tells me that he's right.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." he smiles

"If you're not careful, Emmett, she just might make you sleep on the couch from now on." a sweet voice says, causing me to gasp in surprise.

"Oh, honey, are you okay?" she says rushing over to me.

Looking up I see the familiar smile of my aunt Amanda.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little surprised to see you here."

"Yeah, well," she says sitting back a little. "when I heard what happened I rushed over as quickly as I could. I had to make certain that you were okay."

"Wow. You must have gotten here just a little while ago then, I mean all this happened a few hours ago."

Both she and Emmett give me a strange look. "Chris," he says slowly, "The incident with Victor happened nearly a week ago. Miss 'Manda has been here almost as soon as we got back."

"Wh- no... that's not... I couldn't have been... How long have I been in here?"

"Six days. You've been in bad shape and needed your rest."

"I've been sleeping for _six _days?! Why in H- E- DOUBLE HOCKY STICKS didn't you wake me up? Are you all stupid?"

"I told you she wouldn't take it well." Rose says from across the room.

"Well? Why would I even _consider_, taking it well? Six days!"

"Calm down Chris, everything is all right. You took a really bad beating and your body needed time to heal." Emmett says. I look up at him. His handsome face was haggard and drawn, he had dark shadows under his eyes and he needed a sever shave.

Still, just the sight of him made me want to drag him to my room and have my way with him. He smiles knowingly at me and my insides turn to mush.

_Later, love_. He whispers into my mind.

_I'll hold you to that, Em__. _I whisper back.

He chuckles out loud, and everyone gives us curious looks.

"So... When can I leave?" I aks hopefully.

"Ummm... We dont know. Maybe in an hour or two?" Lissa says walking over to me.

"Actually, as soon as she signs these papers, you can leave." Dr. Orlendeski says, coming into the room with a clipboard and handing it to me.

"Really?!" I ask excitedly.

"Really." she smiles.

I quickly fill out the form and hand it back. I stand up and am suddenly hit with intense dizziness.

"Careful, Miss Ivishkov. Don't hurt yourself."

"I'm fine. Just stood up too fast."

Then I look down I am wearing nothing but a flimsy gown. One of the ugly hospital type.

"Ugh. Seriously? You couldn't have just let me stay in the dress? Or nothing at all?"

"Well, from the way you toss and turn in your sleep, they had to put you in something." Emmett says.

"Why? We've all seen a naked female." I pause, "Well except maybe Christian."

His face flushes, "We _all _have seen a naked female Chris, but nobody knows what the heck you are. Besides, we didn't want to see your extra nipples."

I think he was trying to get my blood boiling but it only makes me grin, and before anybody knew what was happening, I lifted the gown and flashed them, _everything_.

The whole room saw what is naturally called, Christina Ivishkov. The room consisted of; Rose, Lissa, Emmett, my aunt Amanda, Dr. Orlendeski, Alberta, Dimitri, Mason, Eddie, Christian, and yes, even perverted Alto.

"Christina!" my aunt exclaims.

Everyone else was struck speechless. The guys all stared, all but Dimitri who blushed and looked away as quickly as possible.

"How many nipples do you see?" I ask when they don't say anything. "Exactly."

Then I put my gown back down and grab the clothes that Emmett had in his arms.

Walking to the bathroom I hear, "Emmett gets all of _that_?"

I look back at them all and wink.

After I had changed I came back into the room to find it empty, save for Emmett. He walks over to me, grips my waist and pulls me to him. I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my face in his chest as he lays his chin on my head.

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Chris. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"You'd go on living your life as if you'd never met me. You'd find someone else and continue to live through the years, you would have children and grow old with the woman you love."

"No I wouldn't. How could I when you are the woman that I love? You're everything to me Chris. _Everything_. I would give _anything _for you. I can't even imagine having children with another woman."

"But I can't give you children. How could you give that up? Especially when I'm not even worth the dirt you walk on." I sob into his chest.

He pulls away like I struck him. "How can you say something like that? Chris, you're worth more than the stars that shine down on us. As corny as that sounds."

He says, making me laugh. "And if we decide to have children, then we'll adopt. There are many children in the world that need good homes. Heck, we'll adopt a whole orphanage if that's what it takes to make you happy. It won't matter if they're white, black, Pilipino, Moroi, Dhampir, or even human. Hell, they could even be purple with three eyes. I just want you happy." and he touches his forehead to mine.

"I _am _happy. I'm just scared that you won't be. You're my everything Emmett. You've always been there, even before Rose or Lissa, it was you."

"Then stop worrying. I'm happy so long as you are. I don't need kids to make my life complete. I need _you_. Would I like to have little monsters running around? Yeah I would. But I don't _need _them."

"If you want little monsters running around then we could by a bunch of pit bulls. I love them you know."

"Yeah, I know." he says dryly. "But if you want, I'll buy you a puppy."

"Really? You mean it?" I ask hopefully.

"If you really want one."

"I do. Just not right now."

"Then what do you want?" He asks curiously.

_You_.

Then what are you waiting for?

I grin, shut and lock the door, and shove him onto the bed. Kissing him before surprise could even register on his face.

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

It was a few days after I woke up in the infirmary. gave me some pain medication (not that I needed it.) and instructions to call if anything weird happens. Ha! Everything that happens to me is weird.

Classes were the same as before although some of the guardians had taken it upon themselves to try and take it easy on me despite Emmetts warning. They quickly learned their lesson when I went all out on them and gave them all quite a beating.

Stan would always give me this weird look when he saw me. I think that it was due to the show and tell that I did back in the infirmary. He was still a douche though and often called me out in class when I was doing something he deemed 'inappropriate' or 'lazy' like gaze out the window. But how could I pay attention in class when every time I shut my eyes I was back at the cabin. Still being beat and having to watch as they torture Lissa so she'll save Victor's sorry ass.

Still, I made an effort to try not to think of that night. Or the way that Emmett had found me. I could only imagine how he was taking it. He had his mental block up so that I couldn't see into his head. I left mine down, if only to show that I was there if he needed to talk, but he's a lot like me. He'll talk when he's ready or not at all.

Lissa seemed to be coping okay, but that is mostly do thanks to Christian. Despite me always teasing him, I liked Christian and I know that he's good for Liss. Besides, all of the other snotty royals thought that it was so 'taboo' for them to be together seeing how they all expected him to turn any second. And we all know that anything that goes against the royal way of expectation is highly approved of by me.

People were often talking about them being together, that and the fact that Natalie turned strogoi in order to help her dad escape. That little tid-bit turns my stomach. Apparently this happened when I was still in La-la land. Rose had gone to visit Victor and Natalie showed up, threw Rose around like a ragdoll until Dimitri showed up and staked her. It must have been hard on him, staking a student like that. Still, he hid it well.

Rose was put back in the infirmary and Lissa healed her, Rose got out only a day before I did.

She and Dimitri seemed a bit closer, and yet there seemed to be a chasm separating them. I knew what they thought. That they couldn't be together because they were to both be guardians, Lissa's guardians, and that Dimitri was her teacher and seven years older. I wanted to slam their heads together, tell them screw all that, and see them together. Happy. I did none of this though, after all it's not my place. They'd figure it out for themselves. Besides, you could only ignore love for so long.

But what do I know right? I am after all, just your average Moroi high school student that's dating her incredibly gorgeous teacher, and possibly going insane from the darkness of some twisted element gift while trying to learn how to save the world along with her psychotic best friends.

Piece of cake, right?


	2. Chapter 2

My bad, I forgot the disclaimer. I, ChristinaEmmy, do not own the original story line or any of the characters, except Christina and Emmett. This is a practice story, nothing more. I am open to reviews and such. I do hope that you enjoy. Oh, and readers beware, :D

-C.E.


End file.
